Match Maker Kouichi!
by Shadow Angel5
Summary: It is rated R for future Lemon. It's about Zoe and Kouji but the whole gang is in it don't worry. Well Kouji has a crush on Zoe and Kouichi knows it so he decides to play matchmaker.
1. The Crush

Hey this is gonna be my newest fanfiction! I love digimon so much! Well I hope everyone likes this fanfiction! I don't know what to say! Well please read and review! PLEASE REVIEW!  
"-Mean talking  
  
'-Means thinking  
  
*~*~*-Means different scene or point of view.  
Chapter 1: The Crush  
  
"Hey Kouji wait up man!" Takuya yelled running down the hall. "Why you're the one who's always making us late." "Because I'm your best friend that's why." Takuya said gripping his book bag. "So what are you doing after school?" "I have Kendal class." "Okay well I have soccer practice anyway." Takuya said making a face. "Hey guys." "Hey there Kouichi." Takuya said waving his hand in front of his face. Kouichi moved his hand away. "I can see your hand just fine Takuya." "Okay, just making sure you're not blind." Takuya said rubbing the back of his head.  
"I'm sure. Have you guys seen JP around? He has my math notes and I need them back." Kouichi said. "No, you know you will probably never get them back now." Kouji said walking down the hall. "That's not true I have them right here." JP whined coming down the hall. "Why does school have to start so early anyway?" JP said handing Kouichi his notes. "Thanks for letting me borrow them." JP said running into an open locker. "Oh I'm so sorr-oh it's only you JP." "Hi Zoe. You coming to class?" "Of course why wouldn't I?" Zoe said holding her books to her chest. "Hi Kouji." She said sweetly. "Hey." Kouji replied his face turned the lightest pink. Takuya shoved Kouji with his elbow. "I think Kouji has a crush." Takuya said in a whisper.  
"I do not Kanbara." Kouji said back. "Okay I believe you, not." Takuya said smiling. "Yeah whatever." "What's this? My little brother has a crush?" Kouichi asked. "I do not." "So who's the lady?" Kouichi asked ignoring Kouji. "Well it's Zoe." Takuya said. "Really? I would never have guessed." "I said I do not have a crush." "I think you do Kouji. I really think you do." "Shows what you know Kouichi." "Now, now guys don't fight." Zoe said coming up behind them. "Hey Zoe." Takuya said grinning. "What are you grinning at?" Zoe asked. "Nothing, nothing at all." Takuya said. "Okay whatever you say Takuya." Zoe said walking pass them.  
Kouji blushed a little. "Look at his face!" Takuya said shouting and running down the hall. "Get back here Kanbara!" Kouji said running down the hall after him. Kouichi just shook his head. "Maybe I should talk to Zoe for my little brother." Kouichi said walking into the classroom. He took his seat next to Zoe. "Hey Kouichi, what was with Kouji? He was acting weird." "Yeah, we think he has a crush on some one." Kouichi answered. "Oh okay." 'I like Kouji a lot, I think I'm jealous.' Zoe thought. Kouichi saw the look on her face when he said that. 'I think maybe Zoe likes Kouji more then we all thought.'  
"Do you know who he likes?" "I think we know." "Okay." Zoe said turning to the front. 'Maybe it's better if I don't know who.' She thought. 'I think I'm gonna invite everyone to come to my house since mom's away on vacation, then I can do a little something.' Kouichi thought grinning.  
  
The lunch bell rang after two more classes. Kouichi got up and walked to the café. Kouji and Takuya were already there fighting. 'Still probably fighting over this morning. They will never change.' Kouichi sat down. "Guys are you still fighting over what happened this morning?" Kouichi asked. Kouji and Takuya stopped and looked at him. "No, Kouji spilled glue on my shirt, ON PURPOSE this morning." Takuya started whining. Kouji was grinning. "I didn't do it on purpose, I did it intentionally." Kouji answered. "That's just a fancy word for saying you did it on purpose!" Takuya said pointing at him. "Yeah so?"  
  
"Kouji Minamoto I'm gonna get you!" Takuya said reaching over the table trying to grab Kouji. Kouji just stood there. "So Kanbara are you supposed to be hitting me or something?" Kouji asked with a bored expression on his face. "Don't look now but here comes Zoe." I said making Takuya stop and watch Kouji. "Hey there Zoe, did you have fun in math class?" JP asked who was walking right behind her.  
  
"No, JP now why don't you go bug someone else?" Zoe said setting her tray down. "Hey guys." She said putting on her help me face. "JP I think they have chocolate pudding today." Kouichi said. "Really! Chocolate! Chocolate pudding!" JP said running back into the lunch line. "Thank you so much Kouichi." "Anytime." Kouichi said getting a glare from Kouji. Kouichi just smiled at Kouji.  
Zoe played around with her food a little. 'Maybe I shouldn't have told her about Kouji's little crush, to bad she doesn't know it's her, then maybe she wouldn't be so upset.' Kouichi thought. Takuya and Kouji started fighting again. After a few minutes Kouji noticed Zoe wasn't eating too. "Zoe? Is something wrong?" Kouji asked. She looked at him. "Huh? Oh it' nothing." She said then turned back to playing with her food. "Are you sure Zoe? Because your not eating and you always do." "Takuya you just insulted me." Zoe said frowning. "Sorry I didn't mean too. Really." "Well you did goggle-head!" Zoe said smacking him with her tray.  
  
"OW! That hurt!" Takuya yelled. "I hope it did." Zoe said stomping away. "You shouldn't have said anything Takuya. You hurt her feelings." Kouichi said. Kouji looked towards where Zoe walked off. "You should go see if she's okay Kouji." "Me?" Kouji said. "Yeah you Kouji." Kouichi said smiling. Kouji stood up. "Fine." Kouji said walking towards where Zoe stormed off too.  
A/n: Okay well there's the first chapter I hope you liked it. I don't have much more to say so please review! You know you want to so just press the purple button and write a sentence or two! Go ahead! Ready? 1....2... PRESS! 


	2. Science Accidents

I love digimon so much! Well I hope everyone likes this fanfiction! I don't know what to say! Well please read and review! PLEASE REVIEW!  
"-Mean talking  
  
'-Means thinking  
  
*~*~*-Means different scene or point of view.  
(Okay here's the next chapter)  
Chapter 2: Science accidents  
"You should go see if she's okay Kouji." "Me?" Kouji said. "Yeah you Kouji." Kouichi said smiling. Kouji stood up. "Fine." Kouji said walking towards where Zoe stormed off too. Kouji looked down the hall to where he saw Zoe go. 'I'm going to kill Kouichi when I get back.' Kouji thought of all the ways he could get some revenge. Kouji leaned against the doorway. Zoe turned around and saw him. "Hey Kouji, do you want something?" She asked. "No. Kouichi told me to see if you were alright." "Oh okay." Zoe said trying to hide the disappointment in her voice.  
"Takuya is a doofus, just ignore him, he didn't mean to hurt your feelings, you know how he is. Remember how Hot-headed he was in the digital world?" Kouji asked. "Yeah I guess you're right. Thanks Kouji!" Zoe said hugging him. Kouji turned bright red. Zoe let go and turned away blushing. "Well we'd better go lunch is almost over." Kouji nodded. They walked back to the lunchroom. When Zoe came back in Takuya went up to her. "Zoe I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt your feelings."  
Zoe sighed. "It's okay, just don't do it again." "Don't worry I'll try not too." Takuya said. "Hey Zoe!" A girl called her name walking up to them. "Hey Tara." Zoe said smiling. "Hi Zoe." Dawn waved. "Hey girl." Ryan said. "Hey there Dawn, Ryan."  
  
(A/n: Ryan in my story is a girl. And yes it is a girl's name too. It's my best friend's name so deal with it. Just remember it's a girl not a guy.)  
  
"Hi there Tara." Takuya said blushing. "Hey Takuya." Tara said rolling her eyes. "Hey Kouichi." Ryan said walking over to him and kissing his cheek. "Hey." Kouichi slipped his hand into hers. "So are you guys going to the party tonight?" Dawn asked looking around. "JP is in line, I know you like him Dawn." "Yeah but he likes you Zoe not me." Dawn said frowning. "I'll work on him." Zoe said winking. 'I should talk to Tara about Takuya too, he has the biggest crush on her.' Zoe thought grinning.  
"Yeah but don't you need to be a couple to go?" Zoe asked. "I don't know maybe." Tara answered. "Zoe you're 17 years old and you don't have a car or a boyfriend." Ryan said laughing. "I know, I know but the guy I like doesn't like me back." Zoe said getting Kouji's attention. 'Wonder who she likes.' Kouji thought a little upset. "So who's the guy you like?" Dawn asked. "I can't say." Zoe said. "Oh come on, Zoe you didn't even tell me." Tara said complaining.  
"Sorry but it's my secret." Zoe said closing her eyes. "Totally not fair." Ryan whined. Kouichi smiled. 'I know who it is I bet.' He thought. "So how about the party?" "If it's not couples, because I'm not a couple." Zoe said. "Okay I'll find out anyway if it's couples I'm not going either because I'm not a couple either." Dawn said.  
"I say since we're all friends here that we meet at the park later today." Tara said. "Okay sounds good to me." "I can after Kendal practice." Kouji said. "I can too after soccer practice!" Takuya shouted. "I wonder if Tommy would come." Zoe said. "I haven't seen him today at all. He's in the ninth grade so we should see him." Takuya said looking at Tara. "Do you want something?" Tara asked sweetly to Takuya. "Nope." Takuya answered. Zoe laughed. 'Gotta get those two together.' She thought.  
"What are you staring at then?" Tara asked Takuya. "Not a thing."  
"What's that supposed to mean! You're staring at me! And I am a thing a person!" Tara yelled. Takuya covered his ears. 'Oh boy he got her mad.' "Takuya man you'd better run." Kouichi said smiling. Takuya started running. "TAKUYA KANBARA GET BACK HERE!" Tara yelled running after him ignoring the fact that she was wearing a skirt. "He's dead." Ryan said laughing.  
"Yeah, after Tara's done with him." Zoe said laughing. Kouji grinned. Kouichi elbowed him. "What?" He asked. Kouichi rolled his eyes. "I think you should ask Zoe to the party tonight." Kouichi said. "Didn't you hear her she likes someone else, she would never go with me anyway....wait who said I even like her?" Kouji asked madly. "Oh little brother you just said everything I needed to know." Kouichi said smiling. "Shut up."  
"Come on Ryan we have to do something." "Like what Kouichi?" Ryan asked sweetly. "You wouldn't dare." Kouji growled. "I would and I will." Kouichi said heading out of the lunchroom. Zoe and Dawn looked confused. "What was that all about?" Dawn asked. Kouji didn't say anything. He stomped away. "Okay." Zoe said. 'What the heck is his problem?' She thought. JP walked up to them. "Hey girls." He said. "JP." Zoe said irritated. "Hi." Dawn said shyly. "I gotta go, JP why don't you hang out with Dawn for awhile?" Zoe said walking towards her next class.  
She got there and Kouji was sitting down in his seat. "Kouji?" she asked. He was the only one in class right now. He looked up at her. "Is something wrong?" She asked. "No, why would there be?" He said a little bitterly. "Oh, it's just the way you left the lunchroom, I thought maybe something was wrong." Zoe said softly. 'There is something wrong, I just can't tell you Zoe.' Kouji thought. "No I'm fine." Kouji said.  
"Okay if you are sure." Zoe said sitting down. "I wonder if Tara killed Takuya yet." Zoe said out loud. Kouji was silent. Zoe tapped her desk with her pencil. Kouji pulled out a pamphlet and started reading it. Zoe looked over at it. "What's that?" Zoe asked. Kouji showed her. "Kendal classes. Okay." Zoe said.  
After a few minutes the class started to come in. "Well Takuya isn't here yet." Zoe said looking around. Kouichi and Ryan came in grinning and Kouji glared at them. 'Oh they must have done something to make him mad.' Zoe thought. Kouichi smiled at Zoe then looked at Kouji. "Hi there little brother." "Don't hey me." Kouji snapped at Kouichi. "You should be nicer to him Kouji I mean he is your brother." Zoe said. Kouji just turned towards the front. Takuya came in holding his head. "Hey there Takuya, head hurt?" Zoe asked. "Ha, ha very funny." Takuya said rubbing his head.  
"Okay class take your seats." Mr. Houshi said. "Today we will be using the lab tables." "Yay!" Takuya yelled out loud. "Well if Mr. Kanbara is done I can finish." "Sorry." Takuya said sitting down. "I will be choosing partners." "Oh No." The class whined. "Yes well here are the partners....." Before he could say anything Tara walked in. "Well look who decided to join us, Ms. Himamoto." "Sorry. I have a pass." Tara handed him the pass. "I see. Now as I was saying the partners are as follows: Emily and Jake, Daemon and Roger, Takuya and...." "Please no, please no." Tara whispered. "And Tara." "NO!" Tara said putting her head on the desk.  
"Kouichi and Zoe, Kouji and Ryan."  
  
(A/n: The girl there are know other Ryan's in this story but her)  
  
The teacher continued until everyone was paired up. "Great, Kouichi I'm glad that I got stuck with you and not anyone else like Takuya." Zoe said. "Not funny Zoe!" Tara said. Kouichi winked at Kouji who turned his head. Ryan smiled. 'I wish it was the other way around though. Me and Kouji and Kouichi and Ryan.' Zoe thought. They walked over to the lab tables.  
"Okay class the directions are on the tables follow them and I will come around checking everyone." The teacher said. "Okay, whatever you say." Someone in the class said. "Okay so what first?" Zoe asked. "It says, take the blue liquid and mix it with the red one, we should get a green liquid and it should smell like a rose." "Okay." Zoe said pouring the liquids together. "Okay it's green and smells like....a rose." Zoe said sniffing it. "Good, okay now we get to mix things but we have to be careful because somethings can explode."  
"Right." Zoe said. "NO! Takuya you fool!" Tara yelled. Zoe looked over at them, Takuya poured the wrong liquid together. "Sorry! I didn't mean too!" Takuya said carrying the liquid over to her. "Takuya was never good at science." Zoe mumbled. Kouichi laughed. "So Zoe can you tell me who you have a crush on?" Kouichi asked her. "Huh?" Zoe said. "OH, now why would I if I can't tell my best friend?" Zoe asked sweetly. "Because, I think I already know who it is anyway." Kouichi said. Zoe's eyes got big. "What! There's no possible way." Zoe said knocking over the test tube.  
The test tube hit the ground and splattered green liquid all over Tara. "ZOE! NO MY FAVORITE SHIRT!" Tara yelled. "I'm so sorry Tara!" Zoe said dropping to the ground to clean up the glass. "Miss Orimoto, would you please be careful." "I'm sorry I didn't mean too." "Well if you were paying attention to what you were doing." The teacher snapped. "I said I was sorry you don't have to be so mean about it!" Zoe said crying. She ran out of the room. Kouji glared at the teacher.  
"You shouldn't have yelled at her it was an accident." Kouji said angrily. Kouichi looked at his brother then at Tara who was staring at the door. "I didn't mean to get her upset." Tara whispered. "It wasn't you it was the teacher." Kouichi whispered back to her. "Kouji you got her to come back last time maybe you should go find her again." Kouichi suggested.  
Kouji nodded happily so he wouldn't be near the teacher so he wouldn't get into trouble for yelling at him for making Zoe cry. Kouji walked down the hall. Zoe was sitting on the side with her knees curled up to her and her head down. "Zoe?" Kouji said softly. She looked up. When he saw her face it made him madder. 'Dumbass teacher.' Kouji thought. "Yeah?" She whispered. "Are you okay?" "No, I hate school." "No you hate Mr. Houshi, so do I." Kouji said. "Come on, it'll be okay Zoe, it was just a stupid test tube, heck if it makes you feel better I'll break mine when we get back." Kouji said.  
"But then you'd get into trouble." "So I don't care." Kouji said. He put his head out. "Come on let's go back." Kouji said. Zoe nodded and took his hand. 'He can be so nice.' Zoe thought. Kouji pulled her up and then let go. They walked back to the class. "Well I see you brought her back little brother." "Shut up and stop calling me little brother." Kouji said. Kouichi smiled. Kouji walked over to his lab table picked up a test tube and held It over the ground. Ryan saw this. "Kouji what are you doing!" Ryan yelled.  
: )  
  
(End of chapter)  
  
: )  
A/n: Well there's that chapter! I hope you guys like it! Please read and review! Thanks! Well I gotta go!  
  
Chow  
  
~Shadow Angel 


	3. Lota Detentions

I love digimon so much! Anyway, I know some people think that the characters are a little OOC, but this is MY STORY and I want them a little different, but I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE DIGIMON CHARACTERS! I'm just changing them a little bit so they can suit MY STORY, with their personalities, so don't sue me please and anyone who doesn't like it doesn't have to read it! And another thing about them changing a little bit, THEY ARE 17-18 (Everyone but Tommy) in MY STORY SO being stuck with each other in school and even when they were in the Digital world could have change them a little! Oh and If you even watch Digimon haven't you noticed that Kouji has been getting nicer through out the show? However I DO OWN some of the characters in this story so I can make them act however I want!  
  
Also, if you haven't noticed a lot of people who write fanfictions DO CHANGE the CHARACTERS a LITTLE BIT! : P Plus this is MY STORY! Anyway, well I hope everyone likes this fanfiction! Okay enough of my little chat, it just makes me a little mad when some people (One of them is my brother!) complain about them being a little OOC. So I just took the time to explain about it a little, well I hope you understand, anyway enough about me complaining. Well please read and review! PLEASE REVIEW! OH! One other thing, Zoe wasn't crying over the test tube breaking, she was crying because The teacher was being REALLY MEAN to her, Just in case anyone was confused with that. :) REVIEW!  
  
DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON! (Which really, really sucks.)  
  
"-Mean talking  
  
'-Means thinking  
  
*~*~*-Means different scene or point of view.  
(Okay here's the next chapter)  
  
Chapter 3: Lota Detentions  
  
"Well I see you brought her back little brother." "Shut up and stop calling me little brother." Kouji said. Kouichi smiled. Kouji walked over to his lab table picked up a test tube and held it over the ground. Ryan saw this. "Kouji what are you doing!" Ryan yelled. Kouji ignored Ryan's yelling. He let go of the test tube and it hit the ground shattering into millions of pieces.  
  
Ryan stopped and just stared at Kouji. "Mr. Minamoto! What may I ask is the meaning of this?" Mr. Houshi asked coming over. "I felt like breaking it." Kouji said coolly, sticking his hands in his pockets. "Well I never, in all my teaching days has a student deliberately broke a test tube." Mr. Houshi said. "So? I just did? Are you gonna do something about it?" Kouji asked looking away and closing his eyes. Zoe had her mouth hanging open. Takuya was pouring something and was staring at them not noticing that he was overflowing the test tube.  
  
"Takuya! Pay attention!" Tara yelled. "Huh? Oh! My pants!" Takuya started jumping around, then the whole class started acting like a bunch of animals. "CLASS settle down! You are 12th graders not a bunch of 1st graders!" (A/n: Boy have I heard that a bunch of times from my teachers, sheesh.) Kouji leaned against the lab table. "Good going Kouji." Kouichi said sarcastically. Kouji ignored his brother. 'Let the teacher yell at me, I don't care, hmm what did Kouichi say? I wasn't paying attention.' Kouji thought.  
  
"Mr. Minamoto. Mr. Minamoto, MR. MINAMOTO!" Kouji looked over at him. "Are you talking to me?" Kouji asked. "Detention for you Mr. Minamoto!" "Sure, whatever." Kouji said sitting down. Zoe sat down next to him. "You shouldn't have done that Kouji." Zoe said to him. "No problem. I have nothing to do after school anyway. Wait, I do I forgot about my Kendo class." Kouji said.  
  
Zoe looked at him. "Are you going to serve the detention?" "Yeah if I don't I'll get in trouble with my dad." "Sorry." Zoe said. "For what?" He asked. "You only did that because of me." Zoe said. 'Gosh he probably hates me even more now. I know how much he loves Kendo classes.' Zoe thought.  
  
"No I did it because I felt like it anyway." Kouji said. "I hate the teacher, and this class." Kouji said looking at everyone horsing around. "Seems like our class is a bunch of animals." Zoe said laughing. Kouji looked over at his brother who was getting hassled by Ryan. 'Poor Kouichi, oh well, He deserves it.' Kouji thought. Mr. Houshi looked like he was going to start pulling his hair out. "Detention! Detention! GET OFF THE TABLE! Detention! PUT THAT DOWN! Detention!" The teacher yelled and screamed at the class giving everyone that moved a detention.  
  
By the time class was over everyone had a detention. "Well today was a very eventful day." Tara said sitting down next to Zoe. "Yeah, sure was." Zoe said back. Takuya was very quiet. "What's wrong with him?" "I think those were his favorite pants that got ruined." Tara said. "I almost feel bad for him." Tara added. They got up and left class. They walked down the halls. "I think you two should go out." "WHAT!" Tara yelled turning red. "You're blushing! You like him!" Zoe said laughing. "Shut up Zoe!" Tara threatened.  
"Tara likes someone, Tara likes someone!" Zoe chanted. Takuya looked over at them. "Who does she like?" Takuya asked coming over to them. "No one! I like no one!" Tara said covering Zoe's mouth so she couldn't say anything else. Takuya rolled his eyes. "Yeah okay." He said then turned to find the other guys. "Zo-ee!" Tara whined. "What? I wasn't going to tell him." "Yeah sure you weren't." Tara said.  
  
"Really I wasn't." Zoe said innocently. Tara rolled her eyes. "So Zoe who do you like? And don't say no one because I know you do and you said so yourself earlier." Tara said. "I can't." Zoe said. "Please! Come on! Zoe you're totally not being fair!" Tara whined. "I can't, you might think I'm crazy or something." "Is it JP?" "WHAT NO WAY IN HELL!" Zoe yelled. Teachers looked at her from their classrooms. "Opps sorry 'bout that." Zoe said turning back to Tara.  
  
"Okay, Zoe if you tell me who it is then I'll let you tell Takuya that I like him." Tara said. "Are you serious?" Zoe asked. "Dead serious." Tara added. "I don't know." "Come on I'm giving you the chance to tell Takuya I like him!" "So you do like him then?" Zoe asked. "What?" "Do you really like him? Enough to go out with him if he asked you?" Zoe asked.  
  
"Aright all ready! I do like him okay! Now tell me who you like and I'll let you tell Takuya!" Tara half yelled. "Hmmm..I think that the answer is..I dunno." "ZOE! Tell me! Or do I have to beat it out of you?" Tara said fisting her hand into a ball. "No violence now!" "Oh, but violence is the answer to everything." Tara said raising her fist. "Come on now Zoe, I don't want to have to hurt you...but it'll be fun anywayz." Tara said grinning. "Okay, okay, but you have to promise not to get mad if I tell Takuya you like him." Zoe said stopping her fist.  
  
"Okay...I won't get mad if you tell Takuya. Now tell me." "Wait! You didn't swear!" Zoe said. "Fine..I...swear I won't get mad if you tell Takuya. Now tell me Zoe." "Fine..." Zoe took a deep breath in. "ThepersonIlikeisKoujiMinamotoareyouhappynow?" Zoe said really fast. "What? I couldn't understand you, ya said it too fast." Tara said. "OH! I said, the person I like is KoujiMinamoto happy now?" Zoe said. "I didn't hear his name you said it too fast again." "TARA!" "What you shouldn't talk so fast!" "Okay, the person I like is Kouji Minamoto." Zoe said closing her eyes.  
  
"Kouji? You like Kouji?" Tara gasped. Zoe nodded her head. "Yes I really, really like him." Zoe said. "Like you like Takuya. But you can't tell him! You have to swear not to tell him! Because if he finds out then he might act all weird around me!" Zoe said panicking. "I won't tell him, or anyone else I swear." "Good thank you! By the way, I gotta go find Takuya and tell him your great news!" "ZOE!" "STOP! You said you wouldn't get mad!" Zoe said laughing at Tara. Zoe ran down the hall. "BYE!" She yelled.  
  
'Where is Takuya when you need him?' Zoe thought. She saw JP in the hall. "Hey JP!" "Yes Zoe?" He asked in a daze. "Have you seen Takuya at all?" "No I haven't." JP said looking up and down the hall. "Okay." Zoe said still running. 'Where the heck could he be?' She thought. 'I know! The soccer field!' Zoe headed for the soccer field. 'That's right he had to leave early because of a game he has after school! I hope they are still out there!' Zoe thought as she ran out the doors.  
  
Zoe looked out at the soccer field. There were players all over the field. 'Good they are still here.' Zoe ran over to the fence. Takuya was in the left field so she could yell to him. "Takuya!" Zoe yelled. Takuya looked over. "Zoe?" He took a look back at the ball. "Wait there for a sec!" Takuya called then took off after the ball. "Show off." Zoe whispered. Takuya stole the ball and kicked it making a goal.  
  
"Goal Bab-ee!" Takuya yelled then he ran over to Zoe. "So what did you want?" 'Wow he is really good at soccer.' Zoe thought. "Ah hello, earth to Zoe, Zoe are you in there?" Takuya asked waving his hand in front of her. "Oh yeah sorry Takuya." Zoe said. "I have something to tell you that I think you want to hear." "Okay what's it about?" Takuya asked looking back towards the ball. "Takuya you might want to look at me when I talk." Zoe said getting mad that he was paying more attention to the ball.  
  
Takuya looked at her. "Sorry but it's sorta hard practicing and talking." "Well then let me tell you what I have to say and then you can go back to playing." Zoe said. "Okay, so tell me what you wanted to tell me then." "I was just going to. Anyway, Tara told me something." "What did she tell you?" "I wasn't finished." "Right sorry. My bad." Takuya said putting his hands behind his head.  
  
"As I was saying before I was interrupted, Tara told me that she likes you." Takuya's mouth fell open. "What? Are you serious?" Takuya asked. "Yep, she even said she likes you enough that she would go out with you." "Alright!" Takuya yelled jumping up. "I see you're happy." Zoe said then frowned. "What's wrong?" "It's nothing Takuya." "Ya know you never told us who you like." Takuya grinned as he leaned over the fence. "Yeah and it doesn't matter because he doesn't like me." Zoe said. "And how do you know that?" Takuya asked.  
  
"I just know. Well you'd better go back out there, it looks like they just got a goal." Zoe said pointing to the other team. Takuya spun around. "WHAT!" Takuya yelled running back to his practice. Zoe laughed. "Oh Takuya what are we going to do with you?" Zoe said heading back into the school. Tara was there waiting for her. "Zoe? I see you're back." "Yeah and I told him!" Zoe said walking over to her. "Did he say anything?" "Yeah he couldn't believe me, then when it finally sunk in he yelled Alright." Zoe said.  
  
"Oh my god really?" Tara asked. "Yes really. He likes you two, he always has." Zoe said smiling. "Oh shut up!" Tara said. "Well it's true." "Well I've liked him since I met him." Tara whispered but Zoe heard it. "Really? You should have told me sooner!" Zoe said happily. Tara rolled her eyes. "I shouldn't have said anything to you." "But you did! Ha ha ha! Now I know!" Zoe said. "Oh yeah? Well I also know one of your deepest secrets now Zoe!" Tara said. "Oh yeah I forgot." Zoe said hitting herself in the head.  
  
"Now I have some power over you Zoe Orimoto!" Tara laughed evilly. "You wouldn't dare." "Oh I would dare." Tara challenged. "Now that Takuya knows you don't have a secret against me! HA! Now who's the one laughing?" Tara said. "Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" Zoe yelled running down the hall with Tara laughing behind her. Zoe stopped dead when Kouji was looking at her like she was crazy. "Zoe likes Kou-." Tara shut her mouth when she ran into Zoe who was standing in front of Kouji.  
  
'Oh no what if he heard me? Zoe will be so mad. Oh no, oh no, what am I going to do!' Tara thought. Kouichi looked up from his locker. 'This seems interesting, although I don't think Kouji heard Tara right. So I guess I still have a job to do, now that I am certain Zoe likes Kouji.' Kouichi thought smiling evilly.  
  
: )  
  
(End of chapter)  
  
: )  
  
A/n: Okay, there's that chapter finished, just keep in mind what I said up top on my long complainy author note. Please, well anyway if you don't like what I said up there then you certainly don't have to read this fanfiction. And the note up there isn't to any one in particular, EXECPT FOR MY BROTHER! Anyway remember to review!!! Please!  
  
Chow  
  
: )  
  
~Shadow Angel 


	4. Thinking About Asking Her

I love digimon so much! Anyway, I know some people think that the characters are a little OOC, but this is MY STORY and I want them a little different, but I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE DIGIMON CHARACTERS! Sorry it took so  
long to put this chapter up!  
  
AznGurl, my last author note wasn't just to chew you out, sorry if it seemed that way but what can I say I am a little defensive when it comes to one of my stories, I really do appreciate your reviews and I hope they keep  
on coming. Oh and the only reason I'm using Kouji instead of Koji is  
because that's how I first learned how to spell it and I think it looks better but anywayz, thanks for not stopping because of little old me. And you know the teacher thing, well a teacher made me cry, and I'm not one to  
cry easily either so I thought it might make things a little more  
interesting to make her cry. And thanks for understanding about them getting older too! Thanks and Please keep on reviewing! I didn't mean to  
get mean or anything. SORRY!  
  
One more thing, I've just seen the very last episode and it shows how much  
they have changed and they all said how much they've changed because of being with each other, Like Kouji even cried in the last episode because of  
what happened to his brother, but I don't want to give it away if you haven't seen it. But yeah everyone has changed and they admitted it too,  
especially Kouji.  
  
Well please read and review! PLEASE REVIEW! REVIEW!  
  
DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON! (Which really, really sucks.)  
  
: (  
  
"-Mean talking  
  
'-Means thinking  
  
*~*~*-Means different scene or point of view.  
  
(Okay here's the next chapter)  
  
Chapter 4:  
Think About Asking Her  
  
'Oh no what if he heard me? Zoe will be so mad. Oh no, oh no, what am I going to do!' Tara thought. Kouichi looked up from his locker. 'This seems interesting, although I don't think Kouji heard Tara right. So I guess I  
still have a job to do, now that I am certain Zoe likes Kouji.' Kouichi  
thought smiling evilly.  
  
Zoe was dead still. "Um, Zoe? We should get going." Tara said to her friend. Zoe turned around and gave her the death glare. If looks could kill Tara would have died a very painful and horrible death. "Yes, well then I'd  
better get going to class!" Tara said running down the hall. Zoe turned back to Kouji. "He, he, he hey there Kouji." Zoe said. "Hey." Kouji said. 'I don't think he heard Tara, thank god.' Zoe thought. "Well I gotta get to  
class. BYE!" Zoe said walking down the hall.  
  
"Well that was weird." Kouji said. Kouichi walked over to his brother. "Why  
don't you ask Zoe to the party tonight? I mean just ask her to go as a friend. That way you both can enjoy the party." Kouichi said. "Ask her as a friend?" Kouji repeated. "Yeah just as a friend." Kouichi said. 'Maybe then I'll be able to do something at the party.' Kouichi thought. "You do know that I'm going, Ryan's going, Takuya and Tara are going, JP and Dawn are  
going.pretty much everyone but you and Zoe." Kouichi said.  
  
"I don't know." Kouji said. "Well if you don't ask her someone else just might. Or she and you could spend the night at home alone." Kouichi said. 'Yeah there's that or she wouldn't go with me.' Kouji thought. "Just think about Kouji, it's not like a date or anything, unless you ask her out like that." Kouichi said grinning. Kouji glared at him. "Kouji I know you like  
her. And guess what I know something about her that you don't know."  
Kouichi said looking at his brother. Kouji looked at him.  
  
"And what is that Kouichi?" Kouji asked. "Sorry I can't tell you, you have to figure it out by yourself Little Brother. Kouichi said Turning back to his locker. "Why can't you tell me?" Kouji asked. Kouichi shook his head.  
"I'm really surprised that you haven't already figured it out Kouji." Kouichi said. 'What is he talking about?' Kouji thought. "Just think about what I said. School's almost over but then you have detention time to ask  
her too, plus aren't we all meeting after school?" Kouichi said.  
  
"Yeah." Kouji said looking down the hall to where Zoe had disappeared.  
Kouichi started walking to his next class. "Kouichi wait." Kouji said grabbing the books he needed. Kouichi stopped and turned around waiting for  
Kouji. "Does anyone else know what you think you know about her?" Kouji  
asked. "I don't think so, but then Tara might know now." Kouichi said.  
"Ok." Kouji said.  
  
Kouji walked into his class and looked around. Zoe was sitting in her sit next to Tara and they were talking and giggling about something. "Girls." Kouji said taking his seat. Kouji noticed that Tara kept looking over at him. "Is there something you want?" Kouji asked. Tara shook her head and  
turned back to Zoe and laughed. "Tara! Stop that." Kouji heard Zoe say.  
Kouji tried paying attention to the teacher but he couldn't. He kept  
looking over at Zoe. She was taking notes and a lot of them.  
  
'Wait! We're supposed to be taking notes!' Kouji thought. He rumbled around  
his papers dropping almost everything. The teacher looked up. "Mr. Minamoto, what are you doing?" "Nothing, I can't find my paper for notes." Kouji said. Zoe looked over at him. "Well I suggest that you find them."  
The teacher said then went back to what he was saying. Zoe leaned over. "Hey Kouji, don't worry about the notes, I'll get them for you." Zoe said  
smiling.  
  
Kouji smiled back. "Thanks." Kouji said. "No problem." Zoe said going back  
to her work. Kouji watched Zoe for a few minutes. Tara saw him watching her. Kouji looked at Tara and she smiled. 'I think someone likes someone.'  
Tara thought looking at Kouji then back to Zoe. After a few more boring minutes the class ended. Zoe walked over to Kouji. "Hey I'll copy my notes and give you them after school ok?" Zoe said smiling. "Ok, thanks a lot."  
Kouji said. "Yup!" Zoe said smiling brighter then before.  
  
"ZOE! GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE!" Tara yelled. Zoe laughed. "I gotta go. See you later." Zoe said walking over to Tara. Kouji nodded. "Tara what did you  
want?" Zoe asked. "Nothing, just thought I'd get you away from your  
boyfriend." Tara said loud enough for Kouji to hear. "TARA!" Zoe said smacking her. Zoe blushed when she saw Kouji look over at them. "I can't  
believe you!" Zoe said grabbing her closer. "IS he still looking over  
here?" Zoe said. Tara looked over at Kouji. "No." Tara said laughing.  
  
Zoe looked up. "Yes he is! TARA!" Zoe turned redder and ran down the hall dragging Tara with her. Kouichi walked over to Kouji. "So what was that all  
about?" Kouichi asked laughing. "I don't know." Kouji said shaking his  
head. "Girls are just weird." Kouji said. "And you're not?" Ryan said walking up to Kouichi. "Oh hey Ryan didn't see you there." Kouji said. "Uh huh. Well, since we all have detention today I'll talk to you later." Ryan  
said to Kouichi. "Yeah. Later." Kouichi said to Ryan. She walked away.  
  
"So did you think about the thing I said earlier?" Kouichi asked. "I haven't had time. In class I lost my notes so Zoe is coping hers and giving them to me....I feel bad." Kouji said. Kouichi laughed. "Well did she offer or did you ask her?" Kouichi asked. "She offered." "Then don't worry about it." 'Man he really doesn't get it huh?' Kouichi thought. Kouji threw his books in the locker. "It's my free period." Kouji said. "Well then you have the chance to think about it then." Kouichi said. "Isn't it Zoe's free time too?" Kouichi said grinning. "Yeah but she's usually up in the art room or  
up in FCS." Kouji said.  
  
"So you know her whole schedule huh?" Kouichi asked. "Well it's the same as mine." "Ok I see." Kouichi said. Kouji shook his head. "So where do you go for your free time?" Kouichi asked. "Usually I'm by myself thinking about my Kendo classes." Kouji said. "Well instead of Kendo class, think about what I said. I really mean it Kouji, someone else could come along and ask her to go and she might just say yes." Kouichi said. Kouichi noticed his  
brother's jaw clenched when he mentioned someone else.  
  
"Yeah I guess I will." 'Maybe I'll go up to the class Zoe is in, it wouldn't hurt anything I guess.' Kouji thought. "Okay well I need to get to class." Kouichi said walking off. "Yeah." Kouji said and started walking to the Art room. Kouji stopped at the door and looked in. 'She's not in there so she must be in FCS.' Kouji walked down the hall to the FCS room. Kouji looked in. 'There she is.' Kouji walked in. "Well Kouji I haven't seen you for a while." "Same here Mrs. Kamiya." Kouji said. Zoe and Tara looked up. "Hey Kouji!" Tara waved to him. "You know we could use your help! I won't  
taste anything that Zoe makes maybe you can!"  
  
'What did I get myself into?' Kouji thought walking over to the girls. Zoe pulled something out of the oven. "I think I brunt the cookies." Zoe said setting a smoking pan down. Tara hit herself. "Yeah you did." Tara said. "So Kouji, you will be Zoe's taste tester, I mean since Takuya is already mine." Tara said pointing to the table. "Hey Kouji." Takuya said in a not  
too happy voice. Tara glared at him and he quickly smiled.  
  
"So how did you get suckered into this job?" Kouji asked sitting next to him. "Well me and Tara are sort of going out now, and she told me that I  
had to help her with something and that something is this."  
  
"I see." Kouji said watching the two girls fuss over the baking. "So what brings you up here?" Takuya asked. "I don't know, I just decided to come up." "Yeah ok, doesn't matter I already know the reason you're up here." Takuya said looking at Zoe. "That's not it." Kouji said blushing a little  
bit. "Okay sure it's not." Takuya said. "Oh no here they come already."  
Takuya said.  
  
"Okay Takuya try this, I think it is better then the last thing I made." Tara said smiling. "Um...this is mine, but you don't have to try it." Zoe said to Kouji. "Oh what the heck." Kouji said taking the new cookie from her. Kouji looked at it then decided to take a bite. "Hmmm...actually this is pretty good." He said after a few seconds. "Really?" Zoe said proud of  
herself.  
  
Kouji nodded. Kouji looked over at Takuya. Takuya's face looked pale. "So  
are mine any good?" Tara asked sweetly. "They have a little to much of something." Takuya said getting about ready to throw up. "Maybe you should  
let Takuya go now. He's had a lot to eat."  
  
Zoe said trying to let Tara know he wasn't feeling to good. "Okay. Takuya  
maybe you should go to the bathroom." Tara said seeing his face. "Mrs. Kamiya, Takuya's gonna be sick!" Tara yelled. The teacher ran over to them. "Zoe watch the room!" The teacher and Tara took Takuya down to the nurse's office. Kouji sighed. 'Maybe I should ask her.' Kouji thought. Zoe looked  
over at him. "I'm supposed to watched the room but there's nothing to  
watch." Zoe said taking the pan of cookies and taking them off.  
  
Kouji nodded. "So are you going to the party tonight?" Zoe asked. "I don't know." Kouji said. "Neither do I." Zoe said giggling a little. "Something  
funny?" Kouji asked. "Not really, I was just thinking that I won't have anything to do tonight since everyone else is going to the party." Zoe said  
looking up at the ceiling. "I hope everyone has fun." Zoe said sighing. 'Yeah they probably will.' Kouji thought. 'Remember someone else might ask  
Zoe and she might say yes.' Kouji thought about Kouichi's words.  
  
'What should I do? I want to go but I'm afraid to ask Zoe. I'm afraid, that's funny.' Kouji thought. Kouji looked at Zoe and Zoe smiled at him. "Would you go if someone asked you?" Kouji asked. "I don't know, it would depend on who was asking me." Zoe said. "What about if someone asked you to go as friends?" Kouji asked. Zoe smiled. "Like I said it would depend on who was asking." Zoe said smiling. 'I wish you would ask me though.' She  
thought.  
  
Kouji thought a little more. 'She said it depends on whom it is asking.  
What if I ask and she says no?' Kouji thought. "Are you thinking about asking someone?" Zoe asked. "I don't know." "Well you should. You should go to the party and have fun." Zoe said trying to hide her jealous of thinking about Kouji and another girl. Kouji looked at Zoe. 'I'm afraid to ask her.  
I can't believe it.' Kouji thought. Zoe took off the oven mitts and sat  
down beside Kouji. "You know your brother is going." Zoe said.  
  
"Yeah so is everyone else." Kouji said. "Well I haven't been asked and I'm not a couple so I'm not going, so don't worry you won't be the only one not  
going." Zoe said. "Yeah I guess." Kouji said. A few minutes passed and neither one of them said anything. "Um..Zoe?" "Yeah?" Zoe asked hopefully.  
Tara came back in with the teacher and Takuya. Zoe was disappointed. "Takuya is fine." Tara said crossing her arms. Kouji stood up. 'Damn it.'  
Kouji thought as he headed for the door. Zoe stood up.  
  
"You don't need to go Kouji." Zoe said. "My free period is almost over." Kouji said. "Okay." Zoe said frowning. Takuya looked at Kouji. Kouji just walked out of the room. 'What was he going to ask me?' Zoe wondered. "Thank you Zoe for watching the room." Mrs. Kamiya said. Zoe nodded. "I'm gonna go now." Zoe said walking out of the room. Kouji turned the corner when Zoe  
saw him. She ran to the corner but stopped when she saw Kouichi.  
  
"So did you think about what I said?" Zoe heard what Kouichi said. "I don't  
know." "Well where did you go for your free period?" Kouichi asked. "I  
went up to the FCS room. Takuya was up there." Kouji said. "And someone else?" Kouichi said raising his eyebrow. "No that's not the reason I went up there." Kouji said. "So in other words you didn't ask her to the dance?" Kouichi asked. Zoe's heart started beating faster. 'Whom are they talking about?' Zoe wondered. "So are you going to ask her to the party?" Kouichi  
asked. "I already told you. I don't know."  
  
"Well I think you should. If you ask her then I'll bet you'll have fun." Kouichi said. "Yeah I guess so." Kouichi frowned. "Are you afraid to ask?"  
Kouichi asked. Kouji looked at the ground. "You are afraid." Kouichi laughed. "I was afraid to ask Ryan to be my girlfriend but I did and she said yes, and now look at us." Kouichi said. "You'll never know until you ask." Kouichi added. Zoe leaned against the wall. 'Who does he like?' Zoe  
wanted to hear more. "Come on say who." Zoe whispered. "Well I'm just saying if you ask her and you go as just friends it would be really fun.  
You should really go." Kouichi said.  
  
Kouji and Kouichi walked down the hall. "Damn it." Zoe whispered. She quietly walked behind them, until she tripped and fell on her face. "OW!" She yelled in pain. Kouji and Kouichi turned around. "Zoe?" Kouji saw her on the ground and ran over to her. "Are you okay?" Zoe lifted her head up. "You're bleeding." Kouji said. Zoe touched her lip. "Yeah, I bit it when I fell." Zoe said. Kouichi went to help her up. "It's alright I'm fine." Zoe  
said sitting up on her knees. "Are you sure?" Kouichi asked.  
  
"Yeah." Zoe said again. "Okay." Kouji said. 'I need to get those two  
together some how.' Kouichi thought watching them. Zoe stood up taking Kouji's hand when he offered it to her. She smiled. "Maybe you should go to the nurse's office to make sure you're okay." Kouji said. "Yeah I guess I will." Zoe said. "Well I gotta go, Kouji I know you will make sure she gets  
there." Kouichi said grinning when his brother's face reddened. "Yeah."  
Kouji said.  
  
Kouichi walked down the hall. "You don't have to walk me down if you don't want too." Zoe said smiling but stopped when she felt pain from her lip. "No it's okay, I want to make sure you're alright." "I am." Zoe said again. "Unless you don't want me to walk you down." Kouji said looking away. "No, no, no I'm glad you are." Zoe said. "Okay then." Kouji said looking back at  
her.  
  
"So how did you manage to fall?" Kouji asked. Zoe's face turned red. "I was  
running down the hall and tripped over my foot." Zoe said laughing a little. "Okay. You're clumsy." "Jee thanks." Zoe said sarcastically. Kouji just nodded. "So you're okay right?" "Yeah I'm fine, my lip hurts but I'll  
live." Zoe said. "Okay just making sure." Kouji said looking at her.  
'Should I ask her?' Kouji thought. "Um Kouji?" "Yeah?" "In the FCS room before they all came back you were going to ask me something. What was it?"  
  
Zoe asked looking at him. 'What should I say?' Kouji thought. "I don't  
know, I can't remember." Kouji lied. "Okay." Zoe said hiding the  
disappointment in her voice. They walked the rest of the way in silent. "Okay, well see you later." Zoe said walking into the office. Kouji just  
nodded and headed to his last class.  
  
Kouichi was waiting for the class to be let out when Kouji arrived. "So what did you guys talk about?" Kouichi asked. "Nothing." Kouji said. 'How am I supposed to get them together when he won't talk to her more then just as a friend?' Kouichi thought. "What?" Kouji asked looking at his brother's  
face.  
  
"Nothing, I was just thinking that's all." Kouichi said. "So you didn't  
wait for her?" "No I don't want to be late and get another detention."  
Kouji said. 'But I would have liked to stay.' Kouji thought. "Okay." Kouichi said. They went into the class as soon as the others left. JP came  
around the corner. "I hate math class." JP said walking to Kouji and Kouichi. "I think we all do." Takuya said sitting down. "I don't." Kouichi  
said sitting down. "Yeah well you're weird that's all." Kouji said.  
  
Kouichi smiled. "Yeah I guess I am. So JP you finally found someone who  
likes you? Are you gonna stop bugging Zoe now?" Kouichi asked. "Yeah I  
guess so, I mean I do really like Dawn and she likes me too." JP said.  
"Well that's great now all we need is for Kouji here to get someone." Takuya said laughing. "Well you know Dawn, Tara, and Ryan all happen to be Zoe's friends...and we're all friends..maybe Kouji and Zoe..." "Shut your  
mouth Kanbara." Kouji said trying not to blush. Takuya just winked.  
  
Kouji rolled his eyes at him. Kouichi laughed. "You know he's right Kouji."  
Kouichi said. Kouji turned towards the teacher, when Zoe walked in. "Ah Miss Orimoto you're late." "I have a pass Mr. Sagara." Zoe handed him the pass. "What happened? Did you get into a fight?" Mr. Sagara asked. "No, I tripped over my own feet." Zoe said. The whole class laughed everyone but Kouji, Kouichi, Takuya, JP, and the teacher. Zoe turned red and sat down  
holding the bag of ice to her lip. Kouji looked over at her.  
  
'I feel bad for her.' Kouji thought. Zoe touched her lip. 'It's started to get puffy. Great.' Zoe thought. Kouichi looked at his brother watching Zoe. 'He really likes her.' Kouichi thought smiling. Takuya looked at Kouichi. "Hey what are you smiling about?" Takuya whispered. "My brother." Kouichi whispered back. "Oh okay." Takuya said looking at him. Takuya tilted his  
neck. "Why? I don't get it?" Takuya asked looking at him.  
  
"Because I can tell that he really likes Zoe." Kouichi said. "Oh okay." Takuya said again. 'I can't tell what he's feeling. OOH Is that a cupcake on the teacher's desk?' Takuya thought. Kouichi had a quick flashback of him in the hospital. 'Why am I having flashbacks about the time they all come back from the digital world? I remember all of them standing around  
the hospital bed and Kouji hugging me, but why am I remembering that stuff?' Kouichi thought. "Mr. Kimura, it might help if you pay attention."  
Mr. Sagara said banging a ruler on his desk.  
  
"Yes, sorry Mr. Sagara." Kouichi said. Kouji and everyone else was looking at him. Kouji leaned his way. "Hey are you okay? You always pay attention," Kouji asked. "Yeah I'm fine, I was just thinking about some stuff that's all." "You always say your fine, just remember Kouichi, I can tell when you are upset and there's something wrong. We have a special bond." Kouji said.  
"Yeah I know, you told me that in the digital world." Kouichi said. "Is that what you're thinking about? That was only a few years ago." "Yeah, I can't help think about Bokomon, Neemon, Patamon and the others." Kouichi  
said. "Yeah I know what you mean." Takuya said.  
  
Kouji and Kouichi turned towards Takuya. "I wish we knew what happened to them." Takuya added. Zoe listened and so did JP. "Wee all miss them." Zoe  
whispered. "Yeah." JP said. "You know what, I think we need to get the whole group back together, I mean we bearly ever see Tommy." Takuya said. Kouichi nodded. "Excuse me but if all of you could stop talking then the others can get on with their education." Mr. Sagara said. "Sorry." They all  
said at the same time. The teacher went back to teaching the class.  
  
(End of chapter)  
  
: )  
  
A/n: Okay this is the end of chapter 4, I hope everyone likes it, Sorry it  
took so long to put up but I've been very busy. I've also just seen the very last episode of Digimon, I hate to say it but it was the end. I loved it even though the one episode had me very upset. To everyone that hasn't seen it please do, it very good and touching. Well I gotta go I'm not sure  
when I'll have the next chapter up, but I'll try for soon.  
  
: )  
  
Chow  
  
~Shadow Angel 


	5. Trouble in Detention

I love digimon so much! Anyway, I know some people think that the characters are a little OOC, but this is MY STORY and I want them a little different, but I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE DIGIMON CHARACTERS! One more thing,  
I've just seen the very last episode and it shows how much they have changed and they all said how much they've changed because of being with  
each other. Like Kouji even cried in the last episode because of what happened to his brother, but I don't want to give it away if you haven't seen it. But yeah everyone has changed and they admitted it too, especially  
Kouji. Well please read and review! PLEASE REVIEW! REVIEW!  
  
DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON! (Which really, really sucks.)  
  
: (  
  
" -Mean talking  
  
' -Means thinking  
  
*~*~*-Means different scene or point of view.  
  
(Okay here's the next chapter)  
  
Chapter 5:  
Trouble at Detention  
  
(A/n: Yes this is the last paragraph from the last chapter) Kouji and  
Kouichi turned towards Takuya. "I wish we knew what happened to them."  
Takuya added. Zoe listened and so did JP. "Wee all miss them." Zoe  
whispered. "Yeah." JP said. "You know what, I think we need to get the whole group back together, I mean we bearly ever see Tommy." Takuya said. Kouichi nodded. "Excuse me but if all of you could stop talking then the others can get on with their education." Mr. Sagara said. "Sorry." They all  
said at the same time. The teacher went back to teaching the class.  
  
After a half an hour the bell rang. "Yes! Another day of school is over!" Takuya said standing up and stretching. "Yeah but don't forget we all have detention today." Kouichi said. "Oh yeah I forgot about that." Takuya said yawning. "Yeah thanks to our science class." Zoe said. "You guys all have  
detention?" JP asked. "Yeah, everything that moved in our class has a  
detention." Takuya added. "Oh, wow." JP said. "Yeah but that's all luck  
right?" Zoe said. Everyone nodded but JP.  
  
"I think Zoe's right on this one." Kouichi said. "Yeah." Kouji whispered.  
"So do we all go now? Do you even think everyone will show up?" Takuya asked. "Yeah they have too or they'll get even more." Zoe said. "So let's  
go!" Zoe said heading for the classroom. Takuya, Kouji, and Kouichi followed her. "Man I'm glad I'm not in their class." JP whispered heading  
for the lobby.  
  
Zoe was first into the classroom. Kouji sat down in a corner and Kouichi headed to the back of the room with Takuya. They all took a seat and waited for the teacher to come in followed by the rest of their classmates. Zoe started humming something. Kouji listened to her for awhile. The teacher  
walked in. "Well some people are here." Mr. Houshi said. "I wonder if  
anyone else is coming." Zoe whispered. Kouji thought the same thing.  
Kouichi looked back at his brother. 'How can I get them together?'  
  
Kouichi looked at Tara who walked in followed by Ryan. 'I'll need the girls help.' Kouichi thought. Ryan walked over and sat beside Zoe and Tara sat in  
back of her. "So do you think everyone will show?" Ryan asked. "I'm thinking maybe, maybe not." Zoe said. "Yeah, I know some of the guys in our  
class always skip detentions." Tara added. "Yeah I know what you mean."  
  
Ryan looked at Kouichi then back at the two girls. "You know Kouichi said that Kouji used to skip detentions when he got them, but he stopped when he  
started his Kendo classes." Ryan said. "Really?" Tara asked. Zoe looked  
back at Kouji. 'Well he did seem like the kind of guy to do that in the  
digital world, but now he's changed. We all changed.' Zoe thought.  
  
Kouji saw Zoe look back at him. 'Wonder what they are talking about.' He  
thought. Takuya moved back beside Kouji. "Hey man, you shouldn't sit by  
yourself, it's not healthy." Takuya said jokingly. "I used to all the time." Kouji said. "Yeah but you got friends now. Remember what we all said the day we came back to the human world?" Takuya asked. Kouji smiled. "See!  
I knew you did! I can remember everything we all said like it was yesterday." Takuya said. "Yeah but It was six or seven years ago." Kouji  
said. "Oh well." Takuya said looking up.  
  
Kouichi looked around. 'Jeez Takuya just left me alone.' Kouichi thought.  
  
Ryan looked over at Kouichi. "Hey I'm gonna go sit with Kouichi." Ryan said. "Okay, you just go over to your boyfriend, we fine by our selves."  
Tara said laughing. "Yeah that's why I'm leaving." Ryan said. "Oh Jee thanks, we feel really special." Tara said rolling her eyes. Zoe laughed.  
Ryan went over to Kouichi.  
  
After a few minutes half of the class showed up. "Is this all that's gonna show up?" Zoe whispered. "I guess so. So did you talk to Kouji at all about  
the dance or anything?" Tara whispered back. "This is not a time for talking ladies. Please stand up right now." Mr. Houshi said. Zoe and Tara both stood up. "Now would you mind telling the class what you were talking  
about?" "We weren't talking about anything sir." Zoe said quickly.  
  
"Oh but I heard talking coming from you two. And it was only you two, would  
you mind explaining yourselves? Or maybe I should tell the class what I heard you say." Mr. Houshi said. 'Why is he such an ass?' Zoe and Tara both wondered. "I asked her something that's all." Tara said. "I heard Zoe say something to you first." The teacher said. Zoe just smiled. 'I'm not gonna let him get to me again.' Zoe thought. "I asked why everyone hasn't showed  
up to your awful class." Zoe said to him smiling.  
  
Kouji and everyone else were shocked. "I know why everyone didn't come, because you are the worst teacher in the who country of Japan." Zoe said again. "Well Miss Orimoto, I suggest that you keep that pretty little mouth or yours shut." Mr. Houshi said walking closer to her. "Are you threatening  
me?" Zoe asked getting pissed off. 'Teachers can't hit students.' Zoe  
thought.  
  
Everyone saw the teacher's face redden. "All of you kids are trouble I'll tell you that, but you Miss Orimoto are the worst thinking you can talk to a teacher that way and get away with it." Mr. Houshi raised his hand and slapped her. Kouji stood up and he was pissed off. He walked right in front  
of him. "She can say whatever she wants, but you………you can't go around  
hitting people." Kouji growled at him. Kouichi watched and others were  
scared to move or say anything. Kouichi finally stood up.  
  
Takuya also stood up. They both walked over to Zoe. "Kouji's right, you  
can't go around slapping students, it's against the rules. You could be fired because of what you just did." Kouichi said. Tara hugged Zoe. "And we have proof that you did it too." Tara said in a dark voice. Takuya saw what Tara meant. There was a large handprint on Zoe's face. "Someone else hit her." The teacher said. "No, I'll make sure they know it was you, the hand  
print is too big to be any of the students." Kouji growled out.  
  
Mr. Houshi looked at the students. "Class dismissed, while I take care of this." He said bitterly. Kouichi looked at Ryan. "Go to the office and get the principal. This will be done now." Kouichi said. Ryan nodded and left  
the room. Kouji glared at the teacher and he glared back.  
  
Zoe kept her face down. "Are you alright Zoe?" Tara asked in a calm voice.  
Zoe was silent. Kouji looked back at her and Tara. 'Damn him. I'll make sure he gets fired.' Kouji thought. After a few minutes Tara came back with the Principal. "Is what this girl said true?" Mrs. Myojin asked. "Well Mrs.  
Myojin, Miss Orimoto was disrespecting me." "LAIR!" Tara yelled. Mrs. Myojin looked at her. "Sorry." Tara said looking away. "Well what do you kids have to say? Ah, Mr. Minamoto and Mr. Kimura, tell me what happened."  
  
Kouji glared at Mr. Houshi. "Well first off he slapped Zoe." Kouji said.  
"Yes he did and we have proof." Kouichi said. "Zoe show her your face." Kouichi said. Zoe looked up. Mrs. Myojin carefully looked at the mark. "Mr. Houshi let me see your hand." She said. He unwillingly let her look at his hand. Mrs. Myojin looked at him scornfully. "Well we are just going to have  
to take this up with the board of education." Mrs. Myojin said madly.  
  
"Now Mr. Houshi will you please leave my school until further notice." Mrs.  
Myojin said while looking at Zoe's face again.  
  
"I think we will have this problem solved very soon. You are dismissed now children." Mrs. Myojin said to them. "But Tara please stay here with me, I'd like to talk to you and Ryan." Mrs. Myojin said. The two girls nodded. "I'm gonna stay with too." Kouichi said. Takuya also nodded. "Okay. Zoe go  
ahead with out us." Tara said making Ryan nod. Kouji looked at Zoe.  
  
"Come on Zoe." Kouji said. "Yeah." Zoe whispered. They both walked out of the room. "Are you okay?" Kouji asked. "Yeah." Zoe said not looking at him. "Then why won't you look at me?" Kouji asked. Zoe didn't answer him. "Zoe?" Kouji asked again. 'There's something wrong. Kouji walking in front of her  
then gently took a hold of her shoulders. "What's wrong?" Kouji asked  
again.  
  
Zoe shook her head. "I know there's something wrong." Kouji said. Zoe looked towards the classroom. "I thought I had won." Zoe whispered. "What?" Kouji asked. Zoe looked up at him. There were tears in her eyes. "I thought I beat him, he made me cry before and I thought if I wouldn't cry then I would win………but……" Tears started slipping down her face. 'Damn that fucking  
bastard.' Kouji swore in his head. "It's alright Zoe." Kouji said.  
  
He put his arms around her. Zoe's eyes widened. "He's an asshole." Kouji  
whispered. Zoe's shock left and she buried her head into his jacket.  
Kouichi grinned from the doorway of the class. Kouji let go of her. She looked up at him. "Thanks." Zoe whispered. Kouji nodded. 'Now would be the  
perfect time to ask her!' Kouji's mind screamed. "Zoe?" Kouji asked.  
"Yeah?" "I was wondering, you know the party tonight?" Kouji asked.  
  
"Yeah. What about it?" Zoe asked. "Well I was wondering, would you like to go with me? I mean not like a date or anything just as friends." Kouji said the last part quickly. "Just friends?" Zoe asked. "Yeah, just friends. That way we can have a good time together with all our friends. Unless someone else asked you." Kouji said. "Okay." Zoe said. 'Might be as just friends  
but at least I'm going with him.' Zoe thought. "Okay, then we'll go as friends." Kouji said. 'Man, I wish I could just ask as a date but I can't,  
not yet. Damn it! What's wrong with me?' Kouji thought.  
  
Zoe smiled. 'She's so beautiful when she smiles.' Kouji thought. "So is there any place you want to meet?" Zoe asked as they started walking down the hall. Kouji thought for a moment. "I could come to your house to get you, or if you'd like to meet somewhere that'd be fine." Kouji said. Zoe smiled again. "If you want to come to my house you can. It doesn't matter  
to me." Zoe said. "Okay I'll come by your house." Kouji said to her.  
  
Kouji looked back to the classroom. "You don't have to walk with me Kouji, isn't today the day you stop by your mother's house to say hi?" Zoe said.  
"Yeah it is." Kouji said. "Okay well then you wait for Kouichi, I'll be fine by myself." Zoe said. "Okay." Kouji said as Zoe started walking again.  
"See you later Kouji." Zoe said turning the corner. "Yeah bye." Kouji  
whispered.  
  
Kouji walked back towards the classroom. 'I'm sweating.' Kouji thought wiping his forehead off. 'I hope she didn't see that.' Kouji thought as he came up to his brother. "So what happened?" Kouichi asked. "Nothing." Kouji  
said. 'Kouichi will have to wait to find out when we go to the party.' Kouji thought. "So do you know what they are talking about in there?" Kouji asked. "Yeah, Mrs. Myojin is asking about what happened. That's about all."  
  
Kouji looked in the classroom. Tara kept nodding her head and Ryan seemed to be doing all the talking. "Ryan is the one talking?" Kouji asked. "Yeah because she was there the whole time, because Tara is the one who left to get Mrs. Myojin, that's why she's doing the talking." Kouichi said. Takuya was beside Tara. "What's goggle head doing in there?" Kouji asked. "Just  
waiting until Tara can leave." Kouichi said looking at him.  
  
After a few more minutes of questions the girls and Takuya came out. "Thank  
god that's over, I felt like we were at the police station." Tara said. "What are you talking about? I had to do all the talking." Ryan said. "Yeah well I still think it felt like the police station." Tara said. "Come on  
let's just go, I want to leave school." Takuya said walking in front of  
everyone. "So Zoe left." Tara said. "Yeah. She's home for the night she  
said." Kouji answered. "So then she's not going tonight. That sucks."  
  
Tara looked down the hall. "Wow first time I've seen the school this empty." Tara said. "Yeah kind of eerie." Takuya said coming up behind her and grabbing at her waist. "TAKUYA! Don't do that!" Tara screamed. "What did I scare ya?" Takuya asked laughing. Tara's face turned red and she hit him. "OW! Come on no violence now!" Takuya said. "But why? Violence is the answer to everything." Tara said sweetly. Ryan laughed. The all went out the door. Takuya took a deep breath in. "Ah, sweet freedom." Takuya said  
then started running to the steps to the sidewalk.  
  
Ryan looked at Kouichi and Kouji. "Today's the day you visit with Kouichi and his mom right? So I'll walk home with Tara and Takuya today. Bye." Ryan said hugging and kissing Kouichi. Kouichi kissed her back and she left with  
Takuya and Tara. "So you didn't ask her to the party tonight?" Kouichi asked. Kouji didn't say anything. "Oh well I guess." Kouichi said. "Maybe she'll find someone else to go with." Kouichi said. 'This is going to be  
harder then I thought.' Kouichi thought as the walked.  
  
Kouji watched the cars go by trying to ignore what Kouichi was mumbling about. 'I did ask her and she said yes. She didn't pull away from me when I  
hugged her either.' Kouji that. He stuck his hands in his pockets. 'So  
tonight I'll stop at her house to meet her, oh no I forgot to ask what time!' Kouji thought. "Kouji are you even listened to me?" Kouichi asked. "Of course not why?" Kouji said. Kouichi just shook his head. They turned  
into a driveway and started walking up to Kouichi's house. "Hey Mom!"  
  
Kouichi yelled up to the blacked haired women who looked so much like her two boys. "Hey boys." Ms. Kimura said looking up from her gardening. "Have a nice day?" She asked. "Except for school, yeah." Kouji said. Ms. Kimura chuckled. "I see, I have one boy who loves school and another who doesn't  
like it." She said looking back down. Kouichi set his books down on the  
pouch and walked over to his mom. Kouji followed him. "Need any help?" Kouichi asked. "No that's okay, I'm almost done anyway." "Alright." "So are  
you going to that party tonight Kouji?"  
  
Ms. Kimura asked. "I don't know. I don't see why." Kouji said. Their mother smiled. "Kouichi you didn't talk him into going like you said you were?" Ms. Kimura said looking at both of them. "Oh you were going to try huh?" Kouji asked looking at Kouichi. Kouichi just smiled. "That's what he said on the phone to Ryan." Ms. Kimura said. "Mom were you listening?" Kouichi ask. "No, now why would I do that honey?" Ms. Kimura winked at Kouji. Kouji  
grinned.  
  
"So mom, what else have you heard from my dear brothers conversation?"  
Kouji asked. "Nothing really, just about Zoe and you not going to that  
party. Kouji honey you should ask Zoe, you two seem so nice together." Kouji blushed at his mother's words, he looked away trying to hide it. "I think Kouji is too afraid to ask her." Kouichi said. "Well I remember when you were afraid to ask Ryan to do anything." "MOM, not when Kouji's here!"  
Kouichi whined. Kouji grinned again. Kouichi threw his hands up.  
  
Ms. Kimura stood up and wiped her forehead off. "I'm done for now, how do you boys think it looks?" "Just fine." They both answered at the same time making Ms. Kimura laughed. "That's the fun thing about having a twin, you  
can finish each other's thoughts, sentences and other things." She said  
smiling. "Yeah, I guess but it can be annoying." Kouji and Kouichi both said again. "Stop that!" Kouichi said. "Me? You're the one saying the same  
thing I am." Kouji said back to Kouichi. Ms. Kimura just smiled.  
  
"Come on boys let's go inside." Kouji and Kouichi both followed their  
mother into the house.  
  
Zoe opened the door and went into her house. "Mom! Dad! I'm home anyone here?" Zoe called. 'Must still be at work.' Zoe thought throwing her school stuff on the ground. 'I should pick something out to wear tonight. I gotta look my best!' Zoe thought as she raced up stairs. First she went into the bathroom. "I'm gonna have to cover this up somehow. I wonder if I can do  
the same thing with my lip." Zoe said out loud. "I'll worry about it  
later." Zoe said running to her room. She looked around.  
  
She picked up a book on her dresser. "My poetry that I wrote." Zoe whispered. She smiled. "I'll have to show Tara soon, she hasn't seen my new  
ones." Zoe said hugging the book. She put the book down on her bed and  
walked over to her closet. "Now I need to find something to wear for tonight. Nothing too fancy but nothing too regular." Zoe said. She threw a bunch of things on the floor. "I've gotta have something here to wear." Zoe  
pulled out a few more things out. "ZOE! ARE YOU HOME!" Someone called.  
  
"Yeah mom I'm up here!" Zoe yelled back. Zoe's mom walked upstairs. "Zoe what are you doing? Clothes are all over the place." "I know, I'll clean it up after I'm done. Remember that party I told you about?" "The one where you have to have a guy to go with?" "Yeah that one, well I'm going because I got asked." Zoe said happily. 'Even if we're going as just friends I'm  
happy.' Zoe thought.  
  
"Really? Well who asked my baby girl?" Zoe's mom asked sitting down on her bed. "Kouji did." Zoe said her pride showing. "Well that's good, he's such  
a nice boy." Zoe's mom said. "Well I'm glad you like him." Zoe said  
laughing.  
  
"What about Takuya and you're others friends?" Zoe's mom asked. "Yeah we're  
all going." Zoe said sitting next to her mom. "I can't believe how you, Kouji, Takuya, Kouichi, Tommy, and JP all met that one day and became best friends. All in one day." Zoe's mom said. "Yeah, what can I say we all had something in common." Zoe said. 'Too bad she wouldn't believe us if we told  
the truth to everyone, about the digital world.' Zoe thought.  
  
"So are you trying to find the perfect thing to wear?" Zoe's mom asked. "Yeah how'd you know?" Zoe's mom smiled. "I was young once too." She said.  
"I know that mom, I can't find anything to wear." Zoe said throwing her  
hands up in the air. 'Hmm………I guess mom didn't notice my face. Maybe it went away.' Zoe thought. "Well would you like to go shopping?" Zoe's mom  
asked. "Well I don't have any money left." Zoe frowned.  
  
"That's all right, I'll buy you something. We haven't had a girl's day for awhile." Zoe's mom said. "Yeah I know mom." "So do you want to go shopping?  
We can find you a new outfit so you can go to the party looking nice."  
  
"Okay, but we gotta be home before 7:00pm." "Yes, yes you need time to get ready, we'll be home by 6:30pm. Do you know when he's coming to get you or are you two meeting somewhere?" Zoe's mom asked. "Oh my gosh, we never said  
a time!" Zoe said. Her mom smiled. "Don't worry I'm sure he'll come a  
little before the party starts." "Yeah you're probably right mom." Zoe  
said. "We'll leave in five minutes then." Zoe's mom said. She picked up  
Zoe's poetry book.  
  
"What's this?" Zoe looked over at her mom. "Oh just a writing book. It has some poems I wrote in it." Zoe said. "Okay." Zoe's mom stood up and walked away. "Be ready in five." Zoe's mom called. Zoe went into the bathroom and looked into the mirror. "Well I can't see the slap mark anymore but it is a  
little black and blue." Zoe said touching a patch of bruised skin.  
  
'I never thought I'd get slapped by a teacher.' Zoe thought then started  
laughing. "I hope the dick gets fired." Zoe said out loud. Zoe left and went downstairs. "Okay mom I'm ready!" Zoe called. Zoe's mom came out of the kitchen and headed for the door. "Let's got then." Zoe followed her mom  
out to the car when she saw Kouji and Kouichi walking down the street. Kouichi saw her too. "HEY ZOE!" Kouichi yelled. Zoe's mom looked at them and smiled. "Well look who it is Zoe." "I know I see them." Zoe said waving  
back at Kouichi. "Hey guys! I'm going shopping! See you!"  
  
Kouichi laughed as they walked past them. Kouji looked back at Zoe and  
caught her watching him. He grinned and smiled at her. Zoe blushed and quickly got into the car. Her mom noticed. "You're blushing really hard you  
know." Zoe's mom said. "Just start the car." Zoe said hiding her face  
making her mom laugh.  
  
Zoe got out of the car when they pulled into the parking lot of the mall. "So where are we going?" Her mom asked. "I don't know just looking around I guess." Zoe said as she started looking in windows. After a few shops Zoe found a necklace she really like and her mom bought it for her. It was a gold heart locket. "How about we eat dinner out tonight?" "What about dad?" Zoe asked. Her mom frowned. "He's working late again." "Oh okay. What time  
is it?" "It's only 4:55pm. We have plenty of time don't worry."  
  
Zoe nodded. They stopped and got something to eat. "So did you like Kouji?" "Yeah I do, I like him a lot." Her mom laughed. "Young love. It's so cute." Her mom said. Zoe rolled her eyes. "Do you know if he likes you?" Zoe's mom asked. "I don't know, maybe." 'Probably not like I like him though.' Zoe thought. "Well I'm done. Ready to go?" Zoe's mom asked. "Yeah." Zoe's mom looked at her watch. "It's 5:25pm now." "Okay then let's hurry up and find  
me an outfit!" Zoe said throwing her stuff away.  
  
After half an hour Zoe picked out a new outfit and two pairs of new shoes, another necklace that was a choker with a heart on it and two eight packs of jelly bracelets. "Thanks mom." "No problem, I remember my first couple  
only party, I was a mess and my mother did the same thing for me, but you're not a mess." Zoe's mom said laughing as they walked to the car. 'I can't believe my mom was a mess, she is always so calm and very neat.' Zoe thought as they pulled away and headed home. They pulled into the driveway.  
  
"That was fun wasn't it?" Zoe's mom asked. "Yeah it was." Zoe said smiling.  
"We got back in plenty of time to it's 6:26pm. We made it home a few minutes then I said we'd be home." Zoe's mom said smiling. "Yeah, I should  
have known." Zoe said laughing. "We'll I'm going to go over to your grandmother's house tonight after you go to your party." "Okay. Is grandma  
alright?" "Yes she just has a little cold that's all." "Okay." 'I hope  
that's all.' Zoe thought. Zoe took her bags and headed upstairs. "Now I  
just need to get ready." Zoe said taking everything out of the bags.  
  
Zoe put on her clothes and looked into the mirror. She was wearing a Light purple spaghetti strap shirt that had a small gold heart in the front. She also had on a pair of Black hip huggers with a purple stripe going up the  
sides. She opened the bag with her jewelry in it. She put on the choker  
with the heart on it. She also put on three of her sparkly blue jelly  
bracelets.  
  
"Now for the shoes…………" Zoe opened the shoe boxes. "White sandals………or white sneakers? I think I'll go with the sneakers, sandals are too dressy  
for right now." Zoe said slipping her sneakers on. Zoe walked to the bathroom and started with her hair. She put it in a ponytail and had some strands hanging down in her face and on the sides. "That's good enough." 'I wonder if Kouji will wear his bandana? He never takes it off. I like it.'  
Zoe thought and giggled to herself. Zoe headed down stairs.  
  
"You look very nice Zoe." Zoe's mom said to her. "Thanks." Zoe said  
smiling. Zoe's mom was packing things up. "How long are you going to grandma's?" Zoe asked. "Hopefully not long." Zoe's mom said. "What about  
dad?" Zoe asked. "He knows I'm going." "No I mean what if he thinks something happened to me if I'm not home when he comes home?" "Don't worry I'll leave a note for him." Zoe's mom said. "Okay, sounds good to me." Zoe said sitting down. Zoe looked at the clock. "It's 7:00pm now." Zoe said.  
"Yeah, you have pretty much time I guess." Zoe's mom said. Zoe nodded.  
  
The doorbell rang. "Or maybe not." Zoe's mom said. "Hmmm……….I wonder if it  
is Kouji." Zoe said getting up to answer the door. She looked out the  
window first. "Oh my god it is Kouji!" Zoe said. "Well just don't stand  
there! Open it!" Zoe's mom said laughing. "I………I can't."  
  
(End of chapter)  
  
: )  
  
A/n: Okay there's that chapter done hope everyone likes it. Next chapter is coming soon, sorry for the delay but the Internet wouldn't let me on the freaking site! I hate it when it does that…today will make it the fourth  
day it hasn't been working! Okay see you.  
  
: )  
  
Chow  
  
~Shadow Angel 


	6. The Party

I love digimon so much! Anyway, I know some people think that the characters are a little OOC, but this is MY STORY and I want them a little different, but I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE DIGIMON CHARACTERS! One more thing,  
I've just seen the very last episode and it shows how much they have changed and they all said how much they've changed because of being with  
each other. Like Kouji even cried in the last episode because of what happened to his brother, but I don't want to give it away if you haven't seen it. But yeah everyone has changed and they admitted it too, especially Kouji. Well please read and review! PLEASE REVIEW! REVIEW! OH YEAH! Don't blame me for the writing because every time I upload the chapter they do that to the commas and other things! I'm NOT the one who's doing it it's  
the site!  
  
DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON! (Which really, really sucks.)  
  
: (  
  
" -Mean talking  
  
' -Means thinking  
  
*~*~* -Means different scene or point of view.  
  
(Okay here's the next chapter)  
  
Chapter 6:  
The Party  
  
The doorbell rang. "Or maybe not." Zoe's mom said. "Hmmm.I wonder if it is Kouji." Zoe said getting up to answer the door. She looked out the window  
first. "Oh my god it is Kouji!" Zoe said. "Well just don't stand there! Open it!" Zoe's mom said laughing. "I.I can't." Zoe said. Zoe's mom came out. "Well then move I'll answer it, jeez Zoe." Zoe's mom said. Zoe went  
over and hid behind the couch. "Well Hello Kouji." "Hi Mrs. Orimoto."  
Kouji said nervously.  
  
"Now where did that girl go? Zoe quit hiding and come over here!" Mrs. Orimoto said. Zoe stepped out her face red. "I wasn't hiding!" She said.  
"Of course you were." "MOM!" Zoe said. She looked at Kouji and smiled.  
"Well, I'm gonna write your father a note and then I'm leaving for grandma's house, have fun kids." Mrs. Orimoto said walking to the kitchen.  
"Jeez, sorry about that." Zoe said trying to stop blushing. "It's no problem, your mom's nice." Kouji said. Zoe laughed. "Sorry I'm early but  
we're all meeting at the pizza palace. That's okay right?" Kouji asked.  
  
"Yeah, so everyone's coming there?" Zoe asked. "Yeah then when it's time we'll go to the party." Kouji said. 'At least that's what I heard Kouichi  
tell Takuya on the phone.' Kouji thought. "Okay." Zoe said. They both didn't have a car so they walked to the pizza shop. Kouji looked at Zoe. "You look nice." Kouji said turning red. Zoe looked at him and smiled. "So do you." Kouji was wearing a pair of dark blue Khakis, and a white shirt with a light blue flannel button up shirt over it and it wasn't buttoned.  
He also had on his old bandana and a pair of brand new white and blue  
sneakers. Zoe giggled. "What?" Kouji asked. "I thought you'd wear your  
bandana." Zoe said smiling.  
  
"Is that a problem because.." 'I really don't want to take it off.' Kouji  
thought. "NO! I love your bandana, it makes you, well you." Zoe said.  
"Okay." 'I wasn't going to take it off anyway.' Kouji thought. "I see them!" Zoe said waving to their friends. "HEY ZOE!" Tara yelled. "What are you doing here?" Tara asked. Kouichi was the only one to notice Kouji. "I'm going to the dance, where else?" Zoe asked. Tara saw Kouji. "Did Kouji ask you?" Tara asked in a whisper. "Yeah we're going as friends so don't get  
any ideas." Zoe said rolling her eyes. "Oh okay." Tara said laughing.  
"What?" "Nothing Zoe." Tara said laughing again.  
  
Kouichi walked over to Kouji. "So you asked her huh? That's why you were listening to me and Takuya talk on the phone, so you'd know where we were all meeting." Kouichi said. "Yeah so?" Kouji asked sticking his hands in his pockets. "So how'd you ask her?" "We're going as friends." Kouji said plainly. 'I was too chicken to ask her as a date.' Kouji thought. "Well at  
least you're going." Kouichi said walking back over to Ryan. Zoe walked over to Kouji. "So what are we all doing?" Zoe asked. "I don't know." Kouji said. "Okay. HEY TARA!" Zoe yelled. Tara looked at Zoe. "What is it now?" Tara asked. "What are we doing?" "Getting something to eat. Pizza, that's  
why we're meeting here." Tara said. "Right! I knew that." Zoe said.  
  
'Good thing I didn't eat anything big with my mom.' Zoe thought. "I love  
pizza!" Zoe said. She grabbed Kouji's hand without thinking and started  
dragging him with her. They stopped when they were in front of everyone else. They were still holding on to each other's hand. Kouichi was grinning and Tara noticed but didn't say anything. Kouji's face was a little red but Zoe didn't seem to notice it or their hands. Takuya went to the counter to order and everyone else went to sit down. Zoe finally noticed their hands. She blushed and let go. 'Oh my god.' Zoe thought. They all went to sit but  
Tara stopped everyone.  
  
"Wait! They is a certain way we are all sitting! And don't blame me its  
Kouichi's idea!" Tara said. Kouji glared at his brother who smiled. "So  
then how are we sitting?" JP asked and Dawn nodded. "Okay it goes like  
this, Me and Takuya get the end here, Kouichi and Ryan are in the right booth beside each other, JP and Dawn next to them, Zoe and Kouji you two  
get to go beside each other next to me and Takuya." Tara said smiling.  
"Okay."  
  
Zoe said sliding into the booth.  
  
"Kouji you're next." Kouichi said. "I know that." Kouji said. Kouichi mouthed a thank you to Tara. 'Now there's that plan done.' Kouichi thought.  
Takuya came back to the table with two large pepperoni pizzas. "Everyone dig in! It's pizza bab-ee!" Takuya said. Everyone took a piece. Zoe picked  
off the pepperonis and put them on her plate. Kouji looked over at her. "You don't like pepperonis?" he asked. "I do but I'm not in the mood for  
them. Do want them?" Zoe asked.  
  
Kouji didn't say anything and Zoe laughed. "Take them." Zoe picked them up  
and gave them to him. "Thanks." Zoe smiled. "No problem." Zoe answered. "Jeez Takuya slow down." Tara said laughing. "Yeah, yeah." Takuya said with his mouth full. Kouichi looked at the front counter. "Hey Ryan isn't that  
your brother?" Ryan looked up. "Yeah it is. Come on." Kouichi looked at  
everyone else. "Come on you all know him." "Um..I don't." Zoe said. "So then you and Kouji can stay right here." Kouichi said. JP looked confused.  
Ryan stood up with Kouichi.  
  
"Come on! Let's go say hi!" Tara said pulling Takuya up. Everyone but Zoe and Kouji went to the front of the pizza place. "If you want to say hi you can." "I don't know him either." Kouji said. "Okay. Thanks for earlier."  
Zoe said. "For what?" Zoe blushed. "When you hugged me, it made me feel better about that jackass teacher." Zoe said. Kouji blushed a little. "Yeah  
that." He said.  
  
"So why did we all have to come over here?" JP asked. "Because I'm trying  
to get Zoe and Kouji together." Kouichi said. Takuya and Tara nodded.  
"Okay." "I'm doing everything I can to get them together and alone."  
Kouichi added. "Okay I get it now." JP said hugging Dawn. Ryan started talking to her brother. "Hey Kouichi, treating my sis nicely?" "Yes I am  
Akito." Kouichi said making Ryan smile. "Yes he's the perfect gentlemen....most of the time." Ryan said grinning. "He can be naughty." She whispered so only Kouichi could hear. He blushed remembering the time they slept together. "Okay sis." Akito said. Kouichi looked back at Kouji  
and Zoe and smiled.  
  
"You don't mind do you?" Zoe asked. "No. Doesn't bother me." Kouji answered. Zoe had her head on his shoulder. Kouji laughed. "Just don't fall asleep." "I won't." Zoe said. 'He's being so nice, I really do love him.' Zoe thought. 'I hope he doesn't get sick of me because I asked to lay my head on his shoulder.' Kouji finished his pizza and pushed the plate away.  
Zoe took a deep breath in. "You okay?" Kouji asked looking down at her. "Yeah I wonder what time it is." "Don't worry we'll get to the dance before  
it starts." Kouji said. "I know." Zoe said looking up at him. "You look  
really good." Kouji said.  
  
Zoe giggled. "I know you said that earlier." "Because I mean it." Kouji  
said. Zoe smiled. "So do you." Zoe said. Kouji nodded. After a few more  
minutes everyone came back to the table. Zoe moved her head. "Well it's  
almost time to go." Kouichi said. "Yeah so let's head out awhile." Tara said. Everyone got up and left. "It's so pretty at night." Zoe said looking  
up at the sky. "Yeah." Tara said putting her arm around her neck. Zoe laughed when Ryan came up and did the same thing. "Well we might not see  
you the rest of the night." Tara said. "Yeah you'll be too busy with Takuya." Dawn said coming up beside them. "And you will be no better with  
JP." Ryan said laughing.  
  
"What about you and Kouichi?" Zoe said laughing now. Ryan just smiled. "But what about you and Kouji?" Tara asked. Zoe shook her head. "We are going as  
just friends." Zoe said. "Yeah but you want to go as more then just friends." Tara said. "She likes him huh?" "Yeah she does." "TARA! I told you not to tell anyone!" Zoe yelled making the boys look at her. Kouichi  
smiled. 'I know what that was about.' He thought. "Hey guys." Zoe said blushing. They shook their heads and started walking again. "Girls are very  
weird." Takuya said. "Not as weird as you Takuya Kanbara." Tara said.  
  
Everyone held hands but Zoe and Kouji. Kouichi looked back at them. 'I need another plan.' Kouichi thought. He looked at Ryan. 'I'm glad I got over my fear of asking Ryan, now I need my brother to get over his.' Kouichi looked ahead. "We're here!" Tara shouted. They walked up to the doors. "Couples?" "Yes." Kouichi said. Everyone went inside. "It's okay not the best dance  
but it's okay. Now let's dance!" Tara said pulling Takuya out on to the dance floor. "Yeah come on JP." Dawn said. "Right behind you." "Hey Ryan I  
need to talk to my brother, do you mind if we sit this one out?"  
  
"Doesn't bother me." Ryan walked over to Zoe and pulled her away. Kouji looked at his brother. "I don't care what you say but you are going to ask Zoe to dance at lease once tonight." Kouichi ordered. "I'm the oldest and I  
say what goes." Kouichi added. "I was going to ask anyway, smart one." Kouji said smartly. "Good, by the way if you don't ask her out soon, I'll  
ask for you. Little brother." Kouichi said walking away to find Ryan. 'Maybe it would be easier to have him ask her for me.' Kouji thought. Angel by Amanda Perez came on. Everyone was dancing and Kouji was looking around  
for Zoe.  
  
He saw her at the drink table singing along with the song. He walked over to her. "Um Zoe?" "Yeah?" Zoe asked still humming along. "Do you want to  
dance?" Kouji asked. Zoe smiled. "I'd love too." Kouji and Zoe went out  
onto the dance floor. "I'm new at this so don't laugh." Kouji said seriously. Zoe couldn't help but giggle. "Hey." "No I'm laughing because of how serious you were being." Zoe said. Kouji nodded. "You know where your  
hands go?" Zoe asked. Kouji put his hands on her waist. "Right?" Kouji  
asked. "Yeah." Zoe put her arms around his neck. They started to dance.  
Ryan saw them.  
  
"Kouichi look." Kouichi saw them dancing together. "Good." He said smiling.  
  
"How am I doing?" Kouji asked. "Good. Very good." "Yeah?" Zoe nodded. 'I  
love being near him and in his arms.' Zoe thought. She sighed. "Is  
something wrong?" Kouji asked. "No, everything is great." Zoe said. The  
song ended. Kouji looked into Zoe's eyes. 'She's so beautiful.' Kouji  
thought. He moved a strand of hair out of her face. Zoe smiled. "Thank  
you." Zoe whispered. "For what?"  
  
"Dancing with me. I really enjoyed it." "Who says we have to stop?" Kouji asked. Zoe's smile grew wider. She put her head on his shoulder. More then  
that by the Backstreet Boys came on. "This is a pretty song." Zoe said. "Yeah but the BackRoad boys or whatever they are called suck." "Backstreet  
not BackRoad. You are silly and the only reason you don't like them is because you're a guy." "Yeah I guess that's true." Kouji said. "But I still don't like them." He added. "That's okay." Zoe said closing her eyes. She  
tightened her arms around him and he pulled her closer to him.  
  
"Look at them dancing." Tara said. Everyone but Kouji and Zoe were at the snack table. Takuya was sitting down and Tara was on his lap. "They are so sweet together." Ryan said. "Yeah and they both like each other." Kouichi said. "That's true, but they are both also afraid to tell each other." Tara said. "That's also correct." Kouichi said. "Well why don't you tell them for each other?" JP said with a mouth full of chips. "That's a good idea." Kouichi said. "JP has a good idea, that's a first." Takuya said laughing. "But then if we do that and they find out we could be in big trouble." Dawn  
said. "There's another factor." Kouichi said frowning.  
  
"I'm gonna get them together weather it kills me." Kouichi said. "Hopefully  
it won't kill you." Ryan said seriously. Kouichi just looked at her. "I  
think when we leave we all run away from those two, let them walk home alone together." Kouichi said. "That's a good idea." Tara said. "I like the way you think Kouichi." Tara added. "Just look at them..so cute!" Dawn said hugging JP. JP blushed and hugged her back. "Well isn't that cute too." Tara said looking at JP and Dawn. Dawn just smiled. "I think love is in the  
air! Everywhere!" Takuya shouted making a bunch of people look at him.  
  
"Takuya!" Tara shouted as her face turned bright red. "Just act like you don't know him." Kouichi said turning away from him. Ryan and Tara started laughing. "Aw come on guys! You know me! I'm Takuya Kanbara!" Takuya said as his friends all turned away from him. "Fine." Takuya said crossing his arms then he started mumbling about the importance of friends in your life. "This isn't fair." Takuya mumbled after everyone was looking back towards him. "Oh come on Takuya." Tara said pulling him away from everyone. Kouichi shook his head. "My brother and him are so different. It's a miracle that  
the are best friends." Kouichi said. "Yeah well I haven't got my dance yet." Ryan said to Kouichi. Kouichi grinned. "Well then we'll have to fix  
that. Come on!"  
  
Kouichi pulled Ryan onto the dance floor. He made sure to go behind Kouji and Zoe. 'Too bad the music is so loud, I can't hear what they are saying.' Kouichi thought. Ryan shook her head when she saw him trying to get closer. "Give it up, you won't be able to hear them through the music." Ryan said laughing. "Is it that obvious that I'm trying to hear them?" Kouichi asked blushing. "Uh huh." Ryan said lying her head on his shoulder. "Hopefully  
they will tell each other tonight." Ryan said closing her eyes.  
  
Zoe closed her eyes. 'I love this. Dancing here with Kouji, I should tell him how I feel but what if he doesn't fell the same way about me? Then I'll  
feel stupid and won't be able to show my face around him again. I've noticed Kouichi trying hard to get us together and alone..Wonder if Kouji  
noticed at all.' Zoe thought. Another song came on. 'This song is how I  
feel' They both thought.  
  
'Wise men say only fools rush in But I can't help falling in love with you Shall I stay would it be a sin If I can't help falling in love with you Like a river flows to the sea  
  
So it goes Some things are meant to be Some things are meant to be Take my hand, take my whole life too For I can't help falling in love with you Wise men say only fools rush in But I can't, I can't help falling in love with you Like a river flows to the sea  
  
So it goes Some things are meant to be Some things are meant to be Take my hand, take my whole life too For I can't help falling in love with you Take my hand take my whole life too For I can't help falling in love with you For I can't help falling in love, falling in love with you  
  
Like a river flows That's the way it goes I just can't help falling in love with you Falling in love with you Like a river flows That's the way it goes Take my whole life too I just can't help falling in love with you  
  
Like a river flows I just jump I'll jump That the way it goes I'll jump over baby Falling in love with you  
  
Falling in love with you That's the ways loves goes That's the way it goes I just can't help it falling in love with you Falling in love with you.'  
  
Zoe couldn't help but smile when they were dancing. Everyone noticed that she was glowing. "You two make a cute couple!" Someone yelled to them. It made them both blush. Zoe hid her face in Kouji's shoulder. Kouji blushed harder. 'Thank god it's dark in here so she can't see my face, it must be beet red.' Kouji thought looking down at her. He couldn't help but smile. 'I've been smiling a lot when she's around.' He thought. 'It's hard being  
this close to her and not being able to do more then hold her. Maybe I should stay away from her after tonight. But I don't think I can do that  
either.' Kouji thought.  
  
Soon after the song everyone stopped dancing and got ready to leave. Kouji walked back to get their coats. He grabbed their coats and headed back to  
everyone else.  
  
: )  
  
(End of chapter)  
  
: )  
  
A/n: Hello every one...Don't shoot me for ending there but I just had too.I  
don't know how long it will be before I get the next chapter out.my  
computer has a virus and for some reason we can't get it to go away no  
matter how many virus things we do..I'll try to get it out soon I promise...Remember to review and so far I'm really please with the story and the reviews I get. THANK YOU SO MUCH! Every time I see a review saying  
that they like the story it makes me so happy. THANK YOU! Bows down!  
THANKS! Oh yeah I'd like to know who's all for the lemon coming in this story? Just wondering because no matter what people say there will be one!  
Okay! Well I gotta go now..  
  
CHOW  
  
~Shadow Angel5 I don't like the number :P ) 


	7. Stormy Weather Can Be a Good Thing

I love digimon so much! Anyway, I know some people think that the characters are a little OOC, but this is MY STORY and I want them a little different, but I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE DIGIMON CHARACTERS! One more thing,  
I've just seen the very last episode and it shows how much they have changed and they all said how much they've changed because of being with  
each other.  
  
Like Kouji even cried in the last episode because of what happened to his brother, but I don't want to give it away if you haven't seen it. But yeah  
everyone has changed and they admitted it too, especially Kouji. Well please read and review! PLEASE REVIEW! REVIEW! OH YEAH! Don't blame me for  
the writing because every time I upload the chapter they do that to the  
commas and other things! I'm NOT the one who's doing it it's the site!  
  
DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON! (Which really, really sucks.)  
  
: (  
  
" -Mean talking  
  
' -Means thinking  
  
*~*~* -Means different scene or point of view.  
  
(Okay here's the next chapter)  
  
Chapter 7:  
Stormy weather can be a good thing  
  
Kouji gave Zoe her coat. "Thank you Kouji! I had a lot of fun." Zoe said smiling. Kouji nodded. "Yeah it was." He said. Everyone else walked over to them. "Well how time flies when you are having fun." Kouichi said. "Yeah I know." Tara said holding onto Takuya's arm. JP and Dawn came over to them. "Well I see everyone had a good time, right?" Dawn asked. Everyone nodded.  
"That's great!" She said happily. Zoe laughed at her friend. "So did  
anything happen between anyone that wasn't just dancing?" Tara asked  
looking at everyone and raising her one eyebrow. Zoe laughed again.  
  
"Well since you are laughing Zoe, did something happen between you and Kouji?" Tara asked eyeing them. Kouji hid his blush but Zoe on the other hand couldn't. "LOOK! She's blushing! Something must have happened!" Tara said. Ryan and Kouichi looked at them. "NO! Nothing happened.I swear!" Zoe said. "But I wish it did." Zoe mumbled but everyone heard including Kouji,  
but Kouji decided to act like he didn't.  
  
Tara hugged Zoe. "Well at least you had a good time right?" Tara asked. "Yeah the best!" Zoe said smiling. 'She wanted something to happen? Yeah  
probably so she didn't have to dance with me anymore...or maybe not...'  
Kouji thought. Kouichi looked at his brother. 'I know he heard what she mumbled, I could tell by his face.' Kouichi thought. 'Something needs to be done about them two, they both love each other but they won't say it. They are probably both afraid that the one won't like the other and I need to  
fix that.' Kouichi thought. 'But how?' He looked at his friends.  
  
'We'll go with the plan I said about leaving them alone to walk home.'  
Kouichi thought. Kouichi looked over at everyone else and nodded. Tara winked when Zoe wasn't looking. Takuya nodded. 'Good, this will be good. It's about time to leave anyway.' Kouichi thought. "Well is everyone ready to go? It's about 10:30pm." Kouichi said looking at the clock on the wall.  
"Yeah, I'm getting tired.." Tara said faking a yawn.  
  
"My feet are starting to hurt too." Takuya said making them laugh. Zoe  
smiled a little. Ryan noticed. "Something wrong Zoe?" Ryan asked. Zoe looked up. "Oh it's nothing really." Zoe said looking down at the ground.  
Tara frowned. "What's wrong Zoe?" "Yeah Z, you seem worried." JP added. "Well, my mom had to go to my grandma's house because she's sick again...I guess I'm worried about her and then my dad hasn't been home a lot." Zoe  
said. "Oh Zoe.." Tara hugged her. Dawn and Ryan also joined the hug.  
Kouichi looked at Kouji. "Maybe you should try and help he forget her troubles." Kouichi whispered to his brother. Kouji looked over at the girls  
then back at Kouichi.  
  
"Might help the both of you." Kouichi added. Kouji's mind wandered to all the times he was mean to her back in the digital world, like when they were at breezy village and she had said hi and he was like whatever. 'How did they put up with me?' he thought. He looked back at Zoe. She was looking right at him. Then she looked away. "It's alright." Zoe said. The girls let  
go of their friend. Kouji walked over to her. "Are you sure you're alright?" He asked. Zoe nodded but Kouji saw the tears welling up in her  
eyes.  
  
Kouji decided what to do. He pulled her against him and put his arms around  
her. Her eyes widened at first but then she let herself lean into him. Kouichi was grinning while everyone else was staring dumbly at them. "Don't worry Zoe, everything will be alright." Kouji whispered then he remembered that she mumbled that she wished something had happened between them. He  
closed his eyes. "I'll always be here for you Zoe." He added.  
  
Zoe nodded. "Thank you Kouji. You make me feel a lot better." Zoe whispered. Kouji loved the feel of holding her. 'I want to be able to do this more often, I really do like her. Kouichi is right.' Kouji thought.  
After a few more seconds Kouji let go of her. She wiped her eyes and  
smiled. "I'm okay.." Zoe said standing beside Kouji. Kouichi grinned.  
"They make the cutest couple." Kouji looked around. Some people were  
looking at them. Kouji blushed. Zoe hid her face. 'I wish we were a couple.' Zoe thought. "Well it's time to leave!" Tara said walking to the  
door with Takuya. Kouichi nodded.  
  
They all stepped outside. The wind blew hard. "I think a storm is coming."  
Dawn said looking up into the night sky. "Yeah, there probably is." Kouichi said. 'Oh well we still can do the plan.' Kouichi looked at them.  
"I forgot I gotta work on something!" Ryan said. "Come on!" She yelled pulling Kouichi with her. Tara thought for a moment. "Oh my gosh I forgot to feed my goldfish!" Tara ran off. "Wait for me! TARA!" Takuya ran after  
her.  
  
"Right, I need to go to my dad's house come on JP." "Right behind you Dawn." They ran off. "Well how nice of them..oh well." Zoe said smiling.  
"Come on I'll take you home." Kouji said. "Okay, let's go then." They started walking to Zoe's house. They were half way there when it started to  
pour down rain. They were soaked in minutes.  
  
"Come on Kouji!" Zoe grabbed his hand and they started running. A huge clash of thunder made Zoe jump. "Don't like storms?" Kouji yelled over the rain and thunder. "No it's not that it's just that this seems to be a bad one." They reached her porch. "Well we're soaked." Zoe said laughing. "I wonder if they got caught in the rain too.." Zoe said looking at the sky.  
"Well I probably should go.." Kouji was cut off by a huge lighting bolt that almost hit the ground. "NOWAY! I'm not letting you walk home in this!  
Your house is too far!" Zoe said. "But.."  
  
"No buts, besides my mom isn't home and my dad isn't either...if you walk  
home you could be struck." Zoe said opening the door. She flipped the lights on. "Come on." Zoe said pulling him into the house. They were both dripping wet. "Well I can't let you stay in wet clothes..I think my dad's clothes will fit you..come on." Zoe pulled him upstairs. "Wait right here, I'll be right back." Zoe went into a room, a few minutes later she came out will some clothes. "I think these will fit..my dad likes to keep his hip  
clothes from when he was younger.." Zoe said giggling.  
  
She handed him a blue t-shirt, black baggy pants, and a belt. "My dad is a little weird. You can change in the bathroom if you'd like or you can change in here while I change." She said looking at him. "Umm.." Kouji started. "I'll change in the bathroom, I have it in my room, come on." Kouji followed Zoe into her room. "You can change in here and I'll change right in there." Zoe pointed to her bathroom. She grabbed some clothes and went into the bathroom. Kouji looked around and saw a book. 'Poems by Zoe Orimoto. Hmm.I wonder what kind of poems?' he changed and picked up the book. He turned to the middle page. 'Here's one.' Kouji read the poem. I don't know what to do anymore  
  
'I'll turn around and shut the door  
  
I'll never look at you the same again  
  
I can't handle just being your friend It tares me up inside When I see you with some other girl I want you to be all mine But instead I'm stuck sitting here to cry I love you with all my heart and soul But inside it feels so cold without you...'  
  
He looked at the bottom. This poem I wrote is for someone special, Kouji Minamoto. Kouji was shocked, he read the words over again. 'Does she like  
me?' Kouji flipped through the book reading more poems that she wrote.  
  
'I'm not supposed to love you, I'm not supposed to care, I'm not supposed to live my life wishing you were there, I'm not supposed to wonder where you are or what you do, But I can't it because I'm in love with you.'  
  
Kouji read more...  
  
'What to say, what to do, All I do is think about you, I cry every day, And every night, All I want is you in site. When you're around, I make no sound, Cause I'm dreaming in space, Of your awesome face.'  
  
'That one is nice.' Kouji thought. He read more.  
  
'When I first saw you, I thought nothing about you, But now I realized dream came true, And all I wanted is to be with you I cared for you so much, All I wanted was your gentle touch, If only I could tell you, And hope that you would like me too. But I don't no what to say, Or if the words will come out the right way So maybe ill wait longer, Till I get a little stronger, To tell you!'  
  
That one right there was what he felt, it explained what it was like for him. 'Is this what Zoe is feeling like?' Kouji wondered. Then he saw his name under it. 'She wrote these for me?' He thought. He read one more poem.  
  
'If you're asking if I love you, the answer is forever.  
  
If you're asking if I'd hurt you, the answer is never.  
  
If you're asking if I want you, the answer is I do.  
  
If you're asking what I value most, the answer is you.'  
  
'She's a good writer...all of the ones I read have them dedicated to me, should I tell her how I feel? I've read how she feels, it plain and simple I'm certain she likes me.' Kouji set the book down as Zoe came out. "Sorry I took so long." "It's alright, thanks for the clothes." Kouji said looking down at the ground trying not to blush. "You can sit down you know." Zoe said jumping onto the bed. They heard thunder crash louder then the lights  
flickered. "I hope everyone else is alright." Zoe said looking out the  
window.  
  
"This is a really bad storm." 'I'm actually a little scared, good thing Kouji is here so I'm not alone.' She thought. Kouji sat on the edge of her bed. "So what do you think of storms?" Zoe asked. "They don't really bug  
me." Kouji said watching the lighting outside. "Well I'm glad one of us  
isn't scared." Zoe said laughing. "You're scared?" Kouji asked. "Not as much as I would be if I was alone. My mom will be gone for two days and my  
dad, well he's not even in town." Zoe said. She moved down beside him.  
  
Zoe turned the radio on. "And for tonight we have very heavy storms, we suggest that everyone should stay in doors it's very dangerous out there for tonight and into tomorrow afternoon. If you don't have shelter and you  
are insider your car we suggest you get inside..." the radio guy said. "It's that bad..Kouji why don't you stay here for the night I don't want anything to happen to you..." Zoe said worriedly. 'And with you being alone  
in the house I don't want anything to happen to you Zoe.' He thought.  
  
"Okay I guess but I should call my dad and mom." Kouji said. Zoe nodded.  
"Come on, I don't have a phone up here yet but theres one in the living room, just don't stay on too long. I don't like the lighting." Zoe said. Kouji nodded. They walked downstairs to the phone. "Phone is right there, I'll be right back I'm going to the kitchen." Kouji nodded sand dialed his  
dads number. "Hello, Mr. Minamoto speaking." "Hey dad it's me Kouji." "Kouji where are you? Are you okay." "Yeah I'm fine dad, I'm staying at a friends house for the night, it's too dangerous to come home." Kouji said.  
  
"Yes that probably would be best." "Okay, bye." Kouji hung up and dialed Kouichi's number. "Hello?" "Kouichi is my there?" "Hey Kouji, nope she's  
sleeping. Where are you?" "At Zoe's house I'm spending the night." "Oh  
really little brother?" "Yeah don't get no funny ideas.." Kouji heard Takuya yell. "Is Takuya there?" "Yeah after the girls left we were walking  
home and it stared raining so he came in and he's spending the night."  
Kouichi said. "Too bad for you." "I heard that Kouji!" Takuya yelled.  
  
Kouichi laughed. "So did you tell her? I mean with that hug you gave heart the dance, you could have fooled me." Kouichi said. "No." "Well..HEY Takuya that's my cookie!" Kouichi yelled. "Well seems like your hands are full,  
gotta go bye." Kouji hung up while Kouichi was saying something. "Hope whatever he was saying wasn't important...oh well." Kouji said. The lights  
went out and Zoe screamed. "Zoe!" Kouji ran into the kitchen. Zoe was holding her hand. "What happened?" Kouji asked taking her hand. "When the  
lights went out I accidentally cut myself. But it's alright."  
  
"It's not okay it's bleeding badly." Kouji said feeling the blood. Zoe grabbed a flashlight. "Let me see that." Kouji turned it on and shone it on her hand. "See." Zoe looked at it. It was a deep gash. "I didn't think it was that bad." Zoe said frowning. "Do you have any first aid things?" "Yeah in the cupboard." Kouji quickly took the flashlight and grabbed the first- aid bag. He wrapped her hand up. "Thank you Kouji." Zoe said looking into  
his eyes. The little light that shone on Zoe's face from the flashlight made her look like an angel. 'She's so beautiful...' Kouji thought. "Zoe?"  
Kouji asked.  
  
"Yeah?" "How do you feel about me?" Kouji asked. 'Oh god..' She thought.  
"I'll tell you if you promise not to hate me." Zoe said looking at the ground. "Why would I hate you?" Kouji asked. "I dunno." Zoe said watching  
her feet. "I won't hate you Zoe, I promise." "Okay..I..I..  
  
: )  
  
(End chapter)  
  
:)  
  
a/N: Dun dun dun, HAHAHAHA I'm SOOO Evil aren't I? Well I just had to end  
it there! *Chokes on evil laugh* well if you want the next chapter  
review...or don't review and I won't post it! Well I gotta go!  
  
Chow  
  
~Shadow Angel5 


	8. True Feelings revealed finally

IN LOVING MEMORY OF KIRSTEN RENEE DON 1986-2003  
  
I love digimon so much! Anyway, I know some people think that the characters are a little OOC, but this is MY STORY and I want them a little different, but I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE DIGIMON CHARACTERS! One more thing,  
I've just seen the very last episode and it shows how much they have changed and they all said how much they've changed because of being with  
each other.  
  
Like Kouji even cried in the last episode because of what happened to his brother, but I don't want to give it away if you haven't seen it. But yeah  
everyone has changed and they admitted it too, especially Kouji. Well please read and review! PLEASE REVIEW! REVIEW! OH YEAH! Don't blame me for  
the writing because every time I upload the chapter they do that to the  
commas and other things! I'm NOT the one who's doing it it's the site!  
  
DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON! (Which really, really sucks.)  
  
: (  
  
" -Mean talking  
  
' -Means thinking  
  
*~*~* -Means different scene or point of view.  
  
(Okay here's the next chapter)  
  
Chapter 8:  
True feelings revealed...finally!  
  
"Yeah?" "How do you feel about me?" Kouji asked. 'Oh god..' She thought.  
"I'll tell you if you promise not to hate me." Zoe said looking at the ground. "Why would I hate you?" Kouji asked. "I dunno." Zoe said watching her feet. "I won't hate you Zoe, I promise." "Okay..I..I." Zoe stuttered. Kouji looked at her. Zoe bit her bottom lip. "Kouji I.." Before she could say anything lighting hit the tree in the back yard. Zoe jumped and landed on Kouji. Zoe looked out side. "Oh my god!" Zoe ran upstairs too shocked to  
remember Kouji. Zoe jumped onto her bed and curled up into a ball.  
  
Kouji ran upstairs and into Zoe's room. He saw her curled up into a ball. "Zoe." 'That even scared me..I hope she's alright.' Kouji walked over and sat down beside her. "Zoe are you okay?" Kouji asked. "Sorry, but when I was little my cat got struck by lighting..she was in a tree and ever since  
then..it scared me..." Zoe said in a shaky voice. "Don't worry Zoe it's okay. I'd let myself get struck before you." Kouji said. Zoe looked at him. 'He can be so sweet.' She smiled the best she could then put her head back down. She mumbled something. "What?" Kouji asked trying to hear what she said. She mumbled a little louder but he still didn't hear. "Zoe?" Kouji  
asked.  
  
"I said that I do like you..a lot..more then a friends kind of way." Zoe said. Kouji heard her loud and clear. "Zoe?" "Yeah?" She waited for him to  
say those words she didn't want to hear. "I like you too. More then a friend." Kouji said. Zoe looked up at him. "Really?" She asked. "Yeah.Zoe I love you...I've loved you since we were in the digital world." Kouji said. "I have too Kouji Minamoto.." Kouji grinned and sat back against the bed  
board. "Kouji?" Zoe asked. "Yeah?" Kouji asked.  
  
"I don't like storms..I'm really happy you stayed because I love you too..." Kouji opened his arms. Zoe crawled into them. "I won't let anything  
happen to you." Kouji kissed the top of her head. "Go ahead and go to sleep." Kouji said in a whisper. Zoe nodded. Within minutes they were both  
asleep. Kouji held Zoe all night.  
  
Zoe woke up when she heard a camera go off. She opened her eyes. Tara, Kouichi, Ryan, Dawn, JP, and Takuya were standing there with a camera. "Oh my god!" Zoe screamed waking Kouji up. Zoe shot up and was steaming. "HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET IN HERE!" Zoe yelled at the top of her lungs. "Door was unlocked." Tara said grinning. "TARA!" Zoe looked about ready to kill. Kouji was giving Kouichi the death glare. "So WHAT exactly did you two do  
last night?" Kouichi asked ignoring his brother's threatening glare.  
"Nothing.' Kouji said. Zoe clenched her fist. "Whose idea!"  
  
Zoe asked making them gulp. They all pointed to Kouichi. Zoe turned towards the scared teen. "..help." Kouichi gulped." "We couldn't help it! You two  
are so cute together! So did you two finally admit you love each other? It's not like everyone didn't know already." Tara said. "You mean everyone could tell?" Zoe asked. Tara nodded making them both blush. "But you two  
were so worried that the other wouldn't like you that you couldn't see  
it...come on you two are made for each other." Kouichi said.  
  
Zoe looked at Kouji and smiled. "Well since we both know how the other feels because of last night.I guess what happens now is up to us to decide  
together." Zoe said watching Kouji. Kouji agreed. "Now would you mind getting out of my house!" Zoe yelled throwing pillows at everyone. They all ran downstairs. "You won't do that to me if I ever come to wake you will you?" Kouji asked raising his eyebrow. "Don't know depends how you wake me  
up." Zoe said smiling. Kouji grinned.  
  
"Well there is different ways to wake a girl up." Kouji said. Zoe laughed. 'I'm a seventeen year old girl that now knows the guy she likes, likes her back, what more could I ask for?' Zoe thought. Kouji pulled her closer to him. "Zoe?" "Yeah?" "Would you throw me out of the house if I kissed you?"  
Kouji asked. "No I wouldn't.." She didn't get to finish because Kouji  
placed his lips over hers and stole her first kiss.  
  
Zoe felt like fire and her stomach felt like there were butterflies in it. Kouji deepened the kiss by licking at her lips and when he did she opened  
her mouth slightly. Kouji left his tongue explore her mouth. His hands  
roamed up and down her body. Zoe left out a small moan causing Kouji to  
grin. "Kouji...oh my god..." Zoe moaned. Kouji lowered his mouth to her  
neck. 'Thank you god.' Zoe thought.  
  
(End of chapter)  
  
A/n: Sorry this took so long and it's so short, but I'm having a hard time right now. One of my best friends just died and I've really been depressed  
I'll try to get the next chapter out soon but I can't promise  
anything.sorry 


	9. Lemony Goodness

IN LOVING MEMORY OF KIRSTEN RENEE DOM 1986-2003

I love digimon so much! Anyway, I know some people think that the characters are a little OOC, but this is MY STORY and I want them a little different, but I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE DIGIMON CHARACTERS! One more thing, I've just seen the very last episode and it shows how much they have changed and they all said how much they've changed because of being with each other.

Like Kouji even cried in the last episode because of what happened to his brother, but I don't want to give it away if you haven't seen it. But yeah everyone has changed and they admitted it too, especially Kouji. Well please read and review! PLEASE REVIEW! REVIEW! OH YEAH! Don't blame me for the writing because every time I upload the chapter they do that to the commas and other things! I'm NOT the one who's doing it it's the site!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON! (Which really, really sucks.)

" -Mean talking

' -Means thinking

-Means different scene or point of view.

(Okay here's the next chapter)

Chapter 9:

Lemon

Kouji lowered his mouth to her neck. 'Thank you god.' Zoe thought. Kouji lightly sucked a certain spot on her neck making her moan. "Koujiiiiiii…" Zoe said in a gasp. He slid his hand under her shorts. His fingers brushed against her womanhood making her shiver. "Are you cold?" Kouji asked. "No keep going." Zoe said quietly. Kouji continued to kiss her neck and then he sat back up. "Is something wrong?" "Are you sure Zoe?" "Yes I love you now I want to show you." Kouji grinned.

He lifted her shirt over her head and she did the same to Kouji. His chest was well toned thanks to all those Kendo classes. Zoe ran her soft delicate hands down it. Kouji slowly kissed her chest and started to unhook her bra. She giggled because Kouji couldn't get it. "Damn how can you stand to wear these if you can't get them off?" He asked. "It takes practice." Zoe said placing her thumb on her pointer finger and easily flicked it open. "Figures, this is why guys don't have breasts." Kouji said. Zoe laughed. "For sure." She said.

Kouji watched as the piece of cloth fell from her body. 'Wow she's more beautiful then her shirts show.' "Are you just gonna stare forever or what?" Kouji blushed and so did she. He wrapped his arms around her. "I've been waiting so long to just hold you." "I know." She whispered against his skin. He kissed her collarbone and trailed down to just above her breast. She sighed and started to run her hands down his back.

His mouth engulfed her mound of flesh and she moaned out in surprise and he started to suck. 'My god.' She thought. She felt herself grow wet. She reached down and undid his pants. He looked at her and kissed her lips. He slid her out of her shorts and kicked his own pants off. Their underwear suddenly was off too. Kouji looked at her knowing it would hurt her the first time. "Don't worry. I can handle a little pain. After all we were in the Digital world fighting and stuff." "Yeah I know I just don't want to hurt you." "I won't hold this against you." Zoe whispered. "You're sure?"

Zoe laughed. "For the second time yes." She said kissing him like it would take away his doubt. He first slid his fingers down her thigh and sped her legs and plunged a finger into her causing her to cry out. He pressed his mouth against hers and his fingers matched his lips moving against hers. Then he pulled out and slowly eased inside of her. He came to her barrier and stopped. "This is gonna hurt." "I know. It's okay." Kouji thrusted into her and she cried out. Sharp pain ran through her body and tears came to the corners of her eyes but none fell. "Are you alright?" She was still for a few moments then nodded. "Yeah it's okay now." She said.

He slowly started to thrust in and out of her afraid of hurting her again. Zoe smiled at him. "It's okay now. I won't break." She said and he started to go faster. She wrapped her legs around him and she felt a tightening as her body tightened with need. She started to move against him going along with the pace he was going. Her head fell back and Kouji started kissing her neck again. She moaned again. Then she came. She felt lightheaded and it was like a little piece of heaven.

She knew Kouji hadn't come, not yet so she bucked her hips against him and he released into her. They were panting and sweating. He pulled out and lay beside her so he didn't crush her with his own body. Zoe closed her eyes and Kouji pulled her to him and pulled the sheets around their bodies. Zoe turned her head to face Kouji. "You know your brother planned all this right?" Kouji smiled. "I know now I owe him." "But he's already got Ryan." Zoe said. "Who said anything about a romance pay back?" Zoe laughed. "I mean he did do a lot of stuff and in his own way make fun of me." Kouji said. "Oh really? Then we really have to get him back." "Yeah." Kouji kissed her forehead. They lay there holding each other.

"So what do you think Kouji and Zoe are doing?" "Jee I wonder." Tara said. "You know Kouichi they're gonna want to get you back right?" Ryan said. "Yeah I figured that." "Well I think you did a good job." Takuya said. He nodded. "So how long do you think they're gonna stay up there. I mean when Zoe finds out we're all still here on the porch….well you know." Tara said. "Yeah she's got a point." Dawn said.

"We should get those pictures developed then." Kouichi said. "Why? Blackmail? I mean it won't have much effect now that they're together." Tara said. "Yeah but it's was still cute." Ryan said. "Anyway I have pictures of Kouji sleeping and drooling on that camera." Kouichi said. "Oh really?" Tara said holding the camera. "What are you thinking?" "Well next time something like this happens and they won't admit to a feeling we'll have these." Tara said. "Good thinking." JP said.

"I know what can I say?" Tara said. "Yeah well I'm the one who came up with all these ideas." "Yeah, yeah match maker Kouichi." Takuya said. Kouichi smiled. "Yep that's what we should call him." Kouichi looked away. "I do really wonder what they're doing now." Tara said. "Oh well let's go get these babies developed." Takuya said taking the camera from Tara. They all started walking toward the nearest department store. Kouichi looked back and up to Zoe's window. "Good morning Little brother." Kouichi whispered.

(Chapter End)

A/n: I think the next chapter is going to be the last one. I'm running out of ideas and of course this is Kouichi end anyway. He got them matched up. Now they just need to get him back and other stuff. I want to make it the longest chapter so it might take a little while to come out. I'll try not to make it too long. Unless of course I decide to keep going with the story. Who knows I could think of stuff in my sleep. (Wink, wink)

I am also sorry about this chapter taking so long. My regular computer broke down and no one could fix it where ever I took it so I had to save up for awhile to buy my laptop. Anyway I am so sorry! Please forgive me! Well review and depending on how many I get it might make the last(Maybe the last) come out earlier. THANK YOU! AND REVIEW! ARIGATO!


	10. Final Chapter

I love digimon so much! Anyway, I know some people think that the characters are a little OOC, but this is MY STORY and I want them a little different, but I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE DIGIMON CHARACTERS! One more thing, I've just seen the very last episode and it shows how much they have changed and they all said how much they've changed because of being with each other.

Like Kouji even cried in the last episode because of what happened to his brother, but I don't want to give it away if you haven't seen it. But yeah everyone has changed and they admitted it too, especially Kouji. Well please read and review! PLEASE REVIEW! REVIEW! OH YEAH! Don't blame me for the writing because every time I upload the chapter they do that to the commas and other things! I'm NOT the one who's doing it it's the site!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON! (Which really, really sucks.)

" -Mean talking

' -Means thinking

-Means different scene or point of view.

(Okay here's the next chapter)

Chapter 10: Final Chapter

"So how goes the pictures?" Takuya asked coming to the counter, where Kouichi stood.

"We got five minutes left, so hang in there."  
"But i want to see the great Kouji drooling! How the fun I can have." Kouichi covered his mouth trying not to laugh. The lady behind the counter handed Kouichi his change already and watched the girls browsing around. Ryan walked over to Kouichi.

"So how mean are ou going to be to your brother?" She asked with her hands on her hips. Kouichi scratched his ear.

"Takuya is going to have the most fun it seems." She laughed.

"I think you should give the pictures to Kouji and Zoe. It's really their own special moment."  
"I's what I planned to do, but I do have more embrassing pictures of Takuya on there, so I am keeping some. You never know when they might come in handy. Like say if one day my dear twin does not have the courage to ask Zoe to marry him. I could just happen to remain him of the pictures."

"You little devil you." Ryan said kissing his cheek.

"Yes I suppose I am."

"Here are your pictures sir. Have a nice day and rememeber to come back!" Kouichi bowed and held the pictures up for everyone to see he received them at last. Takuya patted him on the back.

"Well done my good sir. let's look!" Kouichi swatted at his hand.

"First thing is first. I am going to give them the pictures but I am keeping the others. Takuya you may have one but if Kouji kills you I claim no responability." Kouichi explained.

"Sure, fine, no problem." They sorted through the pictures and Takuya grinned taking one and stuffing it into his pockets. "Shall we go now? Show them what we got?" Takuya asked strolling out of the department store. The group headed out to go find the two new lovers.

Zoe and Kouji sat on the porch of Zoe's home. A familiar face was there leaning on the side.

"Tommy! Long time no see lil' buddy." Takuya said going over to him. His hair was longer and he was a hottie for his age. He wore basketball short and was twiling one on his fingers.

"Hey guys I thought I would come by and say hi, beside I've got something to tell you guys." Tommy said but then stopped when he saw all the new faces. "Hello." He said.

"What's wrong?" Takuya asked. Tommy shook his head.

"Later. I don't mean to intrude." suddenly something started beeping. "Opps, sorry I need to go." Tommy ran off.

"What do you think that was about?" Kouichi asked.

"He was telling us about a few years ago. How we all met. Remember?" Zoe asked. The group looked at each other. "We should go talk to Tommy. He might be in trouble. We'll catch you guys later." Zoe said hopping off the porch. Kouji followed.

"If you insist." Ryan said. "Let's Go Dawn, Tara call us later." The three girls walked away.

"What do you think happened?" Kouichi asked.

"Could be something important."

"It's been six years. Maybe the Digital world is in trouble again." JP stated running along side of Takuya. They found Tommy leaning against the wall holding something familiar. "Tommy! You got your D-Tector back!"

Tommy looked up. "Hey guys, I came to say goodbye. There's new digidestined. We got rounded up and are phones turned again."

"But what about us?" Takuya asked.

"It's time for a new generation. Bokomon and Patamon send their good lucks. I need to go and I don't know when I am coming back. We almost lost a few times but pulled through. now who knows what will happen."

"But Tommy. we all should go back!" Tommy shook his head/

"Sorry guys. This one's for the new kids. I was picked to teach them, so they have a better start. You understand. Think of your feelings for the digital world."

"It's for the best." Kouji said. "We already won our battle and now we have new lives. We were given these lives because ofthe digital world and now it's someone elses turn. Some other children that need guidence. I can't think of a better teacher." Kouji stated. Takuya grinned and brushed his nose.

"He's right. Here Tommy." Takuya went and placed something on his head. "These brought me luck, besides you should have them. they make a great fashion statement." Takuya had placed his hat and goggles on Tommy's head.

"Aw you're gonna make me cry." Tommy said brushing at his eyes. "Well see you sometime!" Tommy said then started running. He disapeared behind a corner.  
"Well at least we know that the digital world will be alright." Takuya said.

"Yeah it's in great hands now." Kouchi agreed.

"Now, on with our own lives!"

"YEAH!" The group yelled throwing their fists into the air.

(The END)

I know this was really short but I wanted a different ending, an unexpected one, and i am leaving any black mail ideas to the fans! so have fun! review! tell me you loved it, hated it! anything and thank you. (Plus maybe you can't get an idea for new stories...new digidestined...Hey i might start a new story with all made up character besides Tommy! it's a great idea and great fun!) There can never be to many digimon series!


End file.
